The Boy Next Door
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: -Argh. Wu Fan! Lo jelek! Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt jelek! Bahkan lo lebih jelek dari Angry Bird. Angry Bird aja masih imut! -Asal lo tahu aja, gue nerima lo karena gue kasian ama lo! Abisnya gue pikir, mana ada yang mau ama lo. Tapi karena gue baik, gue kepaksa nerima titik burik kayak lo! KrisYeol
1. Ngajak Ribut

**Cast: Kris, Chanyeol and others**

**Pair: Kris x Chanyeol**

**Genre: Humor**

**Type: BoyXBoy**

**Rating: T**

**Length: 1 of ?**

**Disclaim: setau saya dis artinya tidak dan claim artinya mengambil/hak-milik. Jadi perlukah saya mendisclaim mereka? Sementara EXO milik EXOtics. Yeah, EXO is owned by all independent EXOtics in this whole universe, I think. So I'd not like to disclaim them.**

**Summary: -Argh. Wu Fan! Lo jelek! Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt jelek! Bahkan lo lebih jelek dari Angry Bird. Angry Bird aja masih imut! -Asal lo tahu aja, gue nerima lo karena gue kasian ama lo! Abisnya gue pikir, mana ada yang mau ama lo. Tapi karena gue baik, gue kepaksa nerima titik burik kayak lo**

**Note: Kris dan Chanyeol itu dua-duanya manly bro. Sama-sama kuat dan sama-sama kasar. Terus?**

**WARNING! Alur tidak stabil. Bisa cepat, atau sebaliknya.**

**Okay let's check this damn dreadful easy fanfic out! Just enjoy the story…**

-Ngajak Ribut-

Kris memasuki ruangan Chanyeol dengan santainya. Entah ia salah masuk kamar, atau memang ia tidak tahu manner. Apapun itu, dua-duanya tidak ada yang bagus.

Kala ia menapakkan langkah perdana dari pintu, wajahnya kelewat datar ketika melihat sosok pria berambut kelam dan berpunggung kokoh, sedang sibuk menulis di atas meja belajar. Mungkin tangan kanannya memang sedang dipakai menulis. Tapi jemari tangan kirinya mengapit sebuah batang bernikotin, yang telah habis setengah dari panjang aslinya. Dua hal yang kontradiksi. Analogi: Pinsil-rajin. Rokok-nakal.

Asap kecil yang panjang, keluar dari ujung bagian yang menyala. Sesekali ia menghisap batang itu, dan mengepulkan asapnya sedikit-sedikit, membentuk beberapa lingkaran kecil seperti bola asap.

Gendang telinga Chanyeol tak cukup tuli untuk menangkap getaran gelombang dari suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Hanyasaja ia sudah biasa dengan orang yang melenggang santai melangkah ke dalam kamarnya. Paling juga the boys next door, pikirnya. Toh, ia juga bukan seorang wanita yang mempermasalahkan etika memasuki-kamar-orang-lain secara detail. Maka dari itu ia mengabaikan suara langkah sepasang tungkai yang mendekatinya.

"Lagi ngerjain apa bro?" basa-basi Kris dengan intonasi yang tidak kalah datar, dengan mimik mukanya ketika ia berdiri tepat di samping Chanyeol.

_Tuh kan bener._ Batin Chanyeol.

Jika Chanyeol adalah seorang gadis, ia bisa saja membalas, "Menurut lo?". Tapi berhubung dia adalah seorang pria, maka jawabannya adalah, "Tugas kuliah" singkat. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. bahkan ditanyapun tidak mau. Maklum, sedang ingin memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu yang sedang digelutinya. Masih dengan sesekali menghisap, lalu menghembuskan transformasi energi –asap- itu melalui hidungnya. Dari lubang hidung? Apa ia tak merasa perih sedikitpun?

Alis tebal –mirip Angry Bird- Kris menyatu. Kerutan yang tercipta di wajahnya menambah unik rangkaian yang dicipta Tuhan pada keseluruhan dirinya.

"What? Sumpeh lo? Baru juga kita jadi maba tiga hari dah dikasih tugas lagi?" Tanya Kris. yang ditanya, menghisap rokoknya sedalam-dalamnya hingga tersisa sedikit. Ia lalu mematikan bara merah pada batang itu dengan menumbukkannya dalam asbak.

"Maklum lah, kita sekarang kan dah jadi mahasiswa. Bukan murid SD lagi yang kalo pertemuan di minggu pertama cuma perkenalan guru-guru doang. Sedangkan PR di pertemuan pertama kuliah mungkin adalah cara dosen memperkenalkan diri" balas Chanyeol sedatar keningnya yang menjulang, dengan mata belo nan beningnya yang enggan melepas lihat pada bukunya.

Dapat Kris lihat, sisa puntung rokok dalam asbak, hanya tiga. Dan masing-masing rokok itu adalah dua rasa strawberry, dan satu rasa cherry. Itulah sebabnya kamar Chanyeol selalu beraroma buah-buahan. Udaranya, bajunya, bibirnya, napasnya, semuanya. Tak ada bau rokok sama sekali. Meski begitu, rokok tetaplah rokok. Segulung kertas tipis yang berisi zat obat pel lantai, bahan bakar Apollo, dan jutaan zat berbahaya lain yang dimanipulasi dengan wangi buah-buahan, yang tak pernah Chanyeol bayangkan.

Sebenarnya ada sebuah tekad di mana ia akan berhenti dari kebiasaan buruk itu. Ia tidak ingin meracuni paru-paru Kris yang telah susah payah dijaga sang empunya. Kris is a basketball athlete, anyway. So, he doesn't smoking for keep his lung well.

"Cara dosen itu ngenalin ke kita-kita kalo dia tuh dosen yang nyebelin" si alis-Angry-Bird malah menimpali. Si mata belo spontan mengukir senyum friendly. Melihat ke samping dengan kepala yang menengadah, untuk menubrukkan kornea cokelat gelap miliknya pada milik sang lawan bicara. Yang ditatap, membalas senyuman itu sekilas.

"Yaps. Itu dia maksud gue. Otak lo encer juga ya" dan si mata belo kembali memfokuskan diri pada tulisannya.

"Emang sejak kapan otak gue kentel kayak ingus lo?" celetuk Kris. tiba-tiba membuat atmosfer berwarna di sekitar mereka berubah hijau gelap seketika.

Ia melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol dan mendudukkan diri di atas sofa. Membuka notebook yang tersimpan di atas meja, dan menekan tombol power tanpa perizinan dari sang pemilik.

"Berisik lo. Gue juga nggak bego-bego amat keles. Otak lo kebuka karena gue juga kan yang buka paradigma. Cih" Chanyeol mengerling. Inginnya sih ia mengabaikan setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari lidah tajam si 'tetangga'. Namun jika dibiarkan, Kris akan terlampau percaya diri.

Percaya atau tidak, duo menara ini menjalin hubungan yang… er... bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Yang jelas, mereka saling menyukai, saling mengasihi, saling melindungi dan saling mencintai. Ya. Saling mencintai. Yang terakhir ini mungkin terdengar menggelikan namun… bagaimana lagi? Mereka… ah, mari kita percepat ini. Chanyeol adalah kekasih Kris. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Masih belum jelas juga? MEREKA BERPACARAN!

"Tapi nggak semua dosen kayak gitu kan. Gue yakin, nggak semua dosen mikir karena kita mahasiswa, terus kita harus dikasih makan tugas-tugas yang bejibun" ujar si alis Angry Bird dengan gaya ala ala ibu guru. Sok berwibawa. Yang ada, Chanyeol mabuk laut mendengarnya. Nggak matching, pikirnya.

"Ya iyalah. Dosen juga pernah jadi mahasiswa kayak kita. Mereka juga bisa ngerasain betapa malesnya anak remaja kalo dikasih PR. Nah, lo sendiri belom dikasih tugas?" Chanyeol bersyukur, karena tugas pertama ia jadi mahasiswa hanya menyalin teori-teori dari buku paket, maka ia dapat mengerjakannya sambil berkomunikasi dengan kekasihnya. Tak perlu berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya.

"Belom lah. Orang kita beda jurusan. Dosennya juga beda. So, gimana rasanya kuliah di jurusan seni? Paling juga disuruh ngukir kayu atau mahat batu gitu ya?" gurau Kris garing. Tapi berhasil membuat pria terkasihnya hampir naik darah. Ia sengaja memancing emosi buruk Chanyeol agar si mata belo itu terus-menerus menanggapinya. Daripada ia datang kemari hanya untuk diabaikan? Gengsi sekali jika ia harus bersaing dengan PR Chanyeol.

"Nggak gitu juga! Ntar gue kan milih seninya bagian musik. Bukan yang begituan. Lo kira gue mau jadi tukang ngukir batu nisan apa? Lagian sekarang teori dulu. Praktek ntar. Lo sendiri gimana rasanya kuliah di jurusan fisika? Enak ya, tiap hari ngerjain soal latihan. Makan tuh rumus ampe kepala botak!" Chanyeol membalas kalimat menyebalkan Kris. Ia tertawa nista dalam hati.

Sayangnya… ia harus menerima bahwa Kris tak terkalahkan dan menjawab dengan santainya, "Nggak masalah kok. Gue kan emang senengnya ngitung" membuat urat di pelipis Chanyeol sedikit menyembul.

"Sialan lo" namun Chanyeol berusaha tetap menjawabnya sedingin mungkin. Sebelumnya ia telah mengucap mantera dalam batin, _Sabar Yeol sabar… lo bukan cewek pra menstruasi yang kerjaannya semprot sana semprot sini marahin orang-orang nggak bersalah di sekitarnya_.

"Hm. Deadlinenya pasti minggu depan kan? Rajin bener lo dikasih tugas langsung dikerjain" notebook di hadapannya akhirnya menyala sepenuhnya. Ia langsung menekan F5 pada keyboard sebanyak 40 kali. Setelah itu ia mengecek data Chanyeol. Siapa tahu ada lagu-lagu asyik yang baru didownload.

"Sorry ya. Gue bukan anak pemalas kayak orang-orang umumnya yang selalu mengusung kepada sistem kebut semalam. Itu terlalu mainstream bro. Nggak level" Chanyeol mencibir. Sangat bermaksud menyindir. Karena ia yakin bahwa Kris termasuk ke dalam list anak-anak mainstream yang ia sebutkan barusan.

"Halaaah. Gue tahu, pasti karena lo masih maba, jadi masih semangat-semangatnya belajar. Paling juga kalo dah deket-deket UTS, lo males lagi kayak pas sekolah dulu" giliran sang lawan bicara yang balas mencibir. Ia juga memasukkan Chanyeol ke dalam list anak-anak-rajin-di-awal-lalu-malas-di-tengah-tengah-dan-entah-bagaimana-di-akhir. Dengan kata lain, mainstream juga.

"Ya udah sih suka-suka gue mau ngerjain sekarang kek, mau ngerjain taun depan kek, tugas, tugas gue, napa jadi lo yang rempong? Norak amat sih lo" beginilah jika ia sudah kalah.

"Ya elah… gue kan cuma ngasih opini" tak mendapatkan lagu baru yang diekspektasikan, Kris membuka folder video. Ia pikir, kalau kemarin Chanyeol tidak sempat mendownload lagu, mungkin karena ia malah sibuk mendownload video-video yang you-know-what.

"Opini muke lo!" sungut Chanyeol.

"Opini lo, muke gue ganteng kan?" dan yang Kris temukan dalam folder video itu hanyalah downloadan MV ter-update semua penyanyi favorit Chanyeol. Avril Lavigne, Paris Hilton, Selena Gomez, dan lain-lain. Yang jelas penyanyi wanita berwajah cantik. Si belo bermarga Park itu bukan tidak suka grup band pria, hanyasaja ia lebih tertarik untuk mendengar musiknya. Males liat muka cowok, begitulah alasannya. Lalu Kris apa jika bukan 'cowok'?

"Nggak! Gue yang ganteng dan keceh. Lo jelek kayak Angry Bird kelindes truk sampah!" teriak Chanyeol sebal.

"Gue tahu muka gue mirip ama burung jutek itu. Banyak kok yang ngatain gue kayak gitu. Dan gue emang ngerasa. Mending lah. Dari pada lo, nggak nyadar-nyadar diri lo kayak apa" tunggu dulu. Ke mana arah pembicaraan ini?

"Emang gue kayak apa?"

"Seriusan lo nggak ngerasa? Ckckck… kaca gede tuh buat apa nggak pernah dipake? Nggak pernah introspeksi diri ya? Telinga lebar, badan berisi, kaki gede, kayak apa coba? You are similar with Manny The Mammoth in Ice Age, you know? Dasar gajah belo!"

"!What the f-"

"Dah nyadar?"

"Heh. Mending badan gue, berisi. Daripada lo, krempeng kayak fosil protozoa. Gue sentil dikit, terbang, dilindes biji cabe, mampus lo"

"Sorry, gue ralat deh. Lo kayak istrinya si mammoth itu pas lagi bunting"

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahang, "Argh. Wu Fan! Lo jelek! Sangat sangat sangat sangat sangaaaaaaaaaatttttttttt jelek! Bahkan lo lebih jelek dari Angry Bird. Angry Bird aja masih imut!"

"Oh jadi gue imut? Thanks"

Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya, "Kampret. Lo jelek Kris. Jelek kayak medusa"

"Bo'ong. Gue kan kembarannya Sungyeol Infinite sama Jungshin CN Blue"

"Sungyeol ama Jungshin dari mananya coba? Kalo lo kembaran mereka, gue kembarannya Brad Pitt ama Leonardo de Capcus. Dasar lo jelek!"

"Kalo gue jelek, mana mungkin lo naksir gue. Iya nggak?" akhirnya Kris iseng memutar video itu satu-persatu. Daripada bete, pikirnya.

Chanyeol segera memutar otot leher, untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang sudah sejak lama ingin ia tapakkan bogem di sana. Melempar tatapan sengit, "What? Bukannya lo yang duluan naksir terus nembak gue ya?" ujar Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Tapi lo nerima. Dan akhirnya kita jadian" balas Kris singkat. Namun berhasil membuat skakmat. Meskipun ia sedang menonton video, ia masih bisa membagi konsentrasinya pada sang kekasih. Ini adalah salah satu kelebihannya memiliki IQ di atas 150.

Chanyeol langsung berpaling. Kembali memunggungi kekasihnya, "I-itu…" ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pinsil pada bukunya dengan gelisah. Nah, keluarlah sifat 'cewek'nya.

_Damn! He always knocked me down!_

"Apa? Bener kan apa kata gue, hm?" dalam hati, si alis Angry Bird tertawa nista ketika melihat si mata belo berhasil dibuat frustasi setengah mati.

Chanyeol menghentakkan pinsil pada mejanya dengan keras, "Asal lo tahu aja, gue nerima lo karena gue kasian ama lo! Abisnya gue pikir, mana ada yang mau ama lo. Tapi karena gue baik, gue kepaksa nerima titik burik kayak lo" bohongnya dengan lancar.

"Kalo lo cuma kasian, terus kenapa air muka lo girang banget pas bilang bahwa lo bersedia?" Kris kembali menjadikan wanita terbalut kain minim dalam layar, sebagai objeknya.

_Sial! Sial! Sial! Si burung tonggos jelek ini masih punya data buat ngehimpit gue?! Mesti gue jait paruhnya nih kapan-kapan…_

"Y-ya… saking kasiannya gue sama lo saat itu, sampe-sampe gue akting kayak gitu buat nyempurnain rasa kasian itu" Chanyeol tak mau kalah. Dengan pikiran yang masih dongkol, ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Hm… masa sih…?"

"Beneran!"

"Hahaha…! Bo'ong banget! Chanyeol… Chanyeol… ekspresi muka lo saat itu nggak bisa bo'ongin gue" meskipun ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang menatapnya saat ini, ia memeletkan lidah ke arahnya. Dan langsung menarik kembali lidah panjang itu ketika Chanyeol menukik tajam tubuhnya guna berbalik lagi ke arah Kris.

"Wu Fan. Napa sih lo perlakuin gue kayak gini? Emangnya apa salah gue? Lo nggak suka ama gue hah? Bilang aja!"

"Nah lo yang mulai"

"Lo yang mulai. Lo bilang lo ganteng. Ya gue nggak terima lah. Maksud lo ngomong gitu apa? Gue jelek, gitu?"

"Coba kalo lo ngakuin aja kegantengan gue. Urusannya nggak bakal kayak gini kan?"

"Najis gue bilang lo ganteng. Bisa gue rendem lidah gue pake kembang tujuh rupa tujuh hari tujuh malem"

"Lo bilang gue ganteng, barang 'kejantanan' lo nggak akan musnah"

"Gue nggak bilang lo ganteng, lo nggak akan kehilangan gigi tonggos lo"

"Gue ganteng"

"Etdah… lama-lama gue lempar sendal juga nih burung tonggos!" dan langsung melayangkan benda yang dimaksud, ke arah sang 'burung' yang dimaksud.

Kris menunduk, dan lemparan itupun meleset. Ya… sejak awal Chanyeol memang salah. Di mana-mana orang yang ingin memburu seekor burung, jika tidak menggunakan senapan, ya setidaknya memakai ketapel. Bukan sandal.

_Nih makhluk satu, apa maksudnya sih ngusik ketenangan gue, dateng-dateng ngajak ribut!_

"Hahaha… sorry bro. Eh, gue numpang wi-fian di sini ya" ujarnya tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Toh ini bukan sebuah masalah baginya.

_Kenapa gue nggak kepikiran nge-net dari tadi? Bukannya gue bete? Kenapa gue malah nonton tarian-tarian nggak jelas cewek-cewek tadi? Aaah… gue bego juga ternyata._

"Terserah" dan Chanyeol yang pasrah, melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya sambil mengucap mantera dalam dada, _Yeol, sadar Yeol. Lo cowok! Masalah gini doang diributin. Apa banget dah._

"Gue ganteng kan bro?" kukuh Kris, tak ingin membuang topik.

Chanyeol yang jengah nan kewalahan akhirnya menjawab, "Fine. Lo ganteng. Lo jenius. Lo tajir melintir anjir. Nggak kayak gue yang melarat sekarat. Puas lo?"

"Rendem tuh lidah pake kembang tujuh rupa tujuh hari tujuh malem!"

Si mata belo naikin sebelah ujung bibirnya, "Nggak perlu. Realitanya kan meskipun lo ganteng gue jauh lebih ganteng daripada lo. Lo ganteng tingkat amatir, gue ganteng tingkat profesional. Ibarat lo inti bumi, gue langit yang tinggi. Berapa tahun cahaya tuh jaraknya? Lo butuh waktu berjuta-juta tahun buat mencapai kegantengan gue"

"Kampret. Jadi lo seneng sekarang dah bisa jatohin gue? Asal lo tahu aja, gue sengaja ngalah. Karena yang mengalah itu yang menang" Kris tak kehabisan akal. Kalau begitu, bohong ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengalah.

"Nggak ada dalem kamus gue" balas Chanyeol santai.

"Lo kok ngomongnya gitu?"

"Lho? Bukannya harusnya gue ya yang nanya gitu? Lo liat, gue dah nurutin keinginan childish lo, gue dah bilang lo ganteng. Masih diprotes juga? Mau lo apa sih? Gue capek tahu nggak?"

"Jadi… kau lelah dengan semua ini? Baiklah. Kalu begitu, kita akhiri saja sampai di sini" ujar Kris sok dramatis.

"Apanya?" tanggap Chanyeol cuek. Toh, Kris saja bisa innocent, kenapa dirinya tidak?

"Hubungan kita! Ya nggak lah bro, perbincangan kita!"

"Oh" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Berbanding terbalik membuat kekasihnya sebal.

"F*cking *sshole. Buruan beresin tugasnya. Biar kita bisa youtube-an bareng" ajak Kris tulus *?*. Walau nadanya selalu datar, tapi itulah seorang Wu Fan. Tulus, atau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia kalah di akhir?

"What? Lo pengen f*cking my *sshole?" Tanya Chanyeol pura-pura bego.

"Idih. Lo kira gue cowok apaan? Gue menghormati lo sebagai pacar gue. Gue ulangi sekali lagi, buruan beresin tugasnya"

"Nggak janji" jawab Chanyeol malas. Kekasihnya sudah benar-benar mendorong mood Chanyeol ke dalam jurang tak berujung.

"Issshhh jawab 'iya diusahain' atau apa kek yang bisa bikin hati gue lebih tenang gitu" Kris merajuk. Sambil tetap sibuk. Sibuk update foto di akun Wei Bo-nya.

'Gue tahu gue salah. Pen minta maaf tapi gengsi tingkat dewa njiiirrr.' Begitulah yang ia tulis pada self camera yang ia upload. Ini adalah hal 'bego' lainnya dari perbuatan Kris. Apa ia lupa bahwa itu adalah media publik? Bagaimana jika nanti malam Chanyeol online dan membaca tulisannya? Yakin, Kris akan langsung ditertawakan habis-habisan dan disebut pengecut.

"Daripada gue pehape" balas Chanyeol masih dengan tingkat emosi yang sama.

"Terus? Gue gimana? Gue pacar lo masbrooo. Bukan martabak"

"Hah? Emangnya martabak kenapa?"

"Dikacangin"

"Bodo amat"

"Ada jawaban lain selain bodo amat?"

"EGP"

"Jawab baik-baik napa?" Kris membuka tab baru untuk membuka youtube, dan melihat film-film yang you-know-what terbaru.

"Lo mau cepet-cepet nobar ama gue, atau lo mau gue terus-terusan nanggepin kata-kata lo jadi tugas gue nggak selesai-selesai dan kita nggak jadi youtube-an berdua?" kecam si mata belo, panjang. Ia merasa hal menjengkelkan dari perbincangan ini kian alot.

Kris menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat, "Iya iya. Bawel" mendelik pada sang kekasih sekilas, dan kembali menatap layar. Percayalah, pria jenius nan kalem ini tidak benar-benar ingin menonton film yang sedang ia lihat. Niatnya yang sebenarnya hanyalah menunggu Chanyeol hingga selesai dengan tugasnya. Dan bisa menonton bersama.

-Ngajak Ribut-

Wu Fan dan Park Chanyeol saat ini tinggal di bawah naungan atap yang sama. Sebuah bangunan sepuluh lantai yang akrab *?* mereka sapa *?* sebagai kost-an. Ya, kost khusus pria. Tolong garis bawahi. KHUSUS PRIA *bonus capslock. Bisa bahaya jadinya apabila tempat yang mereka huni itu bercampur dengan wanita. Mengapa berbahaya? Karena Kris dan Chanyeol adalah 'pecinta wanita' tingkat ecek-ecek. Tapi bukan berarti mereka menutup hati untuk pria. Kalau begitu, mana mungkin mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa yang biasa orang-orang sebut pacaran?

Anyway, Chanyeol rela merantau jauh dari provinsi yang berbeda dari provinsi di mana kampusnya bertengger. Kris lebih parah. Dia datang dari luar negeri! Negeri barat bagian utara. Yeah kau tahu lah di mana itu. Setiap kali membicarakan pria jangkung ini dan Negara asalnya, yang langsung terbesit dalam benak pasti adalah Kanada. So, let's say, He's a Canadian-Chinese. Meskipun jauh, mereka rela. Maklum, Universitas Yonsei. Perguruan tinggi terbaik peringkat kelima se-Korea Selatan.

Anyway –lagi-. Entah hanya kebetulan atau memang takdir, mereka kebagian menghuni lantai lima, dan bersebelahan. Karena jika tidak demikian, maka kisah ini tak akan berjudul The Boy Next Door, melainkan The Boy Several Block Next Door atau bahkan The Boy Downstair.

Empat bulan sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai, mereka telah sigap menempati kamar baru masing-masing. Saling mengenali, saling mengakrabkan diri, saling simpati, saling empati, saling semakin mendekati, dan entah bagaimana, akhirnya tiga bulan kemudian mereka saling menautkan hati. Tiga bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat, bukan?

Jika dilihat dari interaksi mereka satu sama lain, bukankah mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh? Tapi biarlah. Agar tak terlalu dramatis. Setidaknya mereka berpikir realistis. Meskipun saling berlaku apatis dan kurang romantis. Tapi tidak sadis dan tetap manis juga eksotis.

-Lagi- anyway, Kris sering nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Tak hanya mereka. Penghuni lainpun senang sekali berkunjung ke kamar mereka. Pasalnya, Chanyeol adalah tuan rumah yang suka beramah-tamah. Sedangkan Kris adalah sosok pemuda yang sok asik. Otomatis lah kamar mereka berdua sudah mirip dengan tempat umum. Kadang jadi tempat hilir mudik, atau sekedar pelarian jika terjadi suatu masalah pada si penghuni yang bersangkutan. Tapi jangan salah, penghuni lain tersebut masih punya batasan. Mereka tidak keterlaluan. Lagipula, Kris dan Chanyeol tidak keberatan. Mereka tipikal pria yang cuek, bukan?

-Ngajak Ribut-

Bersambung

-Saya ga janji bakal publish next chap secepetnya. Soalnya saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah *halah. Dan tergantung banyaknya review

-Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, saya ngomong ama temen-temen di kampus ga pake lo-gue. Dan saya ga pernah ngomong kata-kata kasar kayak di fic ini. mungkin krna saya ga brani ngomong kasar, saya jadi menumpahkannya dalam cerita ._.

-Sebenernya saya pengen bikin yg humor, gitu. Jdi klo –misalnya nih misalnya- gaya bahasa ff ini terlalu berat, saya takut pembaca ga dapet feel dan harus baca berulang-ulang dan bukannya menghibur, malah bikin cape T-T

-So, anda-anda pngn saya memper-ringan bahasanya, atau tetap seperti ini?

-Saya ngrasa dilemma. Pake bahasa yg lumayan berat, ga relevan. Tpi di sisi laen, klo tralu ringan, tetep diprotes juga. Saya ga bisa bkin yg pas T-T

-Sorry kalo humornya maksa atau garing. Saya sendiri orangnya gajebo ._.

-Ini cuma fiksi, anyway. Jadi kalo saya jelek-jelekin KrisYeol abis-abisan di sini, itu just for fun ._.v anggep aja lah saking akrabnya saya ama mereka, sampai-sampai saya berani menjatuhkan mereka. Seperti halnya kita menjatuhkan teman dekat kita ketika bersenda gurau kan :v

-Saya ingin tahu, apa anda punya girlband atau boyband favorit selain EXO, atau idola lain? Klo iya, tolong sbutin ya. Siapa tau saya bkal iseng msukin ke dlm crita :B

-Apreciate please. I love your feedback more than Kris' sexy back. Kkk~ So, mind to review?

You keep reviewing, then I keep writing…

Thank you…


	2. Gak Peka

-oO-Gak Peka-Oo-

Hujan deras dan petir menyambar di luar sana. Senja hari menjelang mentari termakan ufuk, ditambah cuaca tak mendukung, langit begitu gelap. Suara air hujan yang menghantam kuat kaca jendela kost, tak membangunkan pria 'setengah burung' yang sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Sebenarnya ia sudah pergi dari alam mimpi sejak tadi. Hanya saja ia belum mau membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia menikmati suara hantaman air itu. Ia menyukainya. Ditambah tirai jendela yang masih terbuka, dan lampu yang tak kunjung dinyalakan, membuatnya semakin erat menyatu dengan suasana itu. Dan karena terpejam selama beberapa menit dalam keadaan sadar membuat kepalanya pusing, maka ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dan langsung melompat ke kamar mandi tanpa duduk-duduk untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ia langsung menuntun langkahnya keluar kamar dan berniat untuk iseng datang ke kamar Chanyeol. Tapi ketika ia mencoba memutar knop pintu kamar tetangganya itu, ternyata dikunci.

_Pasti dia belom pulang._

Ia berpikir demikian karena jika si mata belo itu sudah pulang, pintunya tak pernah dikunci.

Kris kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi kalau Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ada.

BRUK! / "ARGH!" teriak keduanya kompak. Barusan itu Chanyeol sedang berlari terburu-buru dari arah persimpangan. Mana dia tahu kalau Kris tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya. Akhirnya tabrakan pun tak terelakkan hingga keduanya terjatuh. Terlebih karena tubuh Chanyeol yang basah kuyup –tak ada celah kekeringan sedikitpun- membuat air kotor tercecer ke mana-mana dan membuat telapak sepatunya menjadi licin.

Mereka berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang sakit. Sementara Kris masih meringis, Chanyeol langsung membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Kris. Ia merasa heran dengan tingkah aneh Chanyeol yang bersikap seolah tak melihatnya. Ia ikut masuk ke kamar Chanyeol setelah terlebih dahulu mengunci pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Chanyeol melempar tasnya asal, lalu membuka baju tanpa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Buset dah. Yeol! Ada gue di sini! Pintu ke koridor juga belom ditutup, napa lo buka baju duluan? Lo gila?!" ujar Kris yang tak melepas tatap pada Chanyeol yang membuka seluruh pakaian hingga tak ada sehelai benangpun yang membalutnya.

Chanyeol selalu meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan lampu dimatikan dan tirai ditutup. Namun tetap saja pintu keluar yang masih terbuka membuat cahaya lampu koridor menembus memasuki kamarnya dan alhasil, Kris dapat melihat tubuh Chanyeol secara jelas.

"Bodo amat!" jawab Chanyeol dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Ia membanting pintu kamar mandi yang malang itu. Kris hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Selagi mendengar suara air shower yang menghantam tubuh Chanyeol, dengan cekatan Kris menjiwir seluruh pakaian Chanyeol dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang cucian. Mengambil lap kering yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai dekat ambang pintu, lalu mengeringkan jejak-jejak basah Chanyeol. Ia tahu si belo itu sedang merasa tak nyaman, maka dari itu ia ingin setidaknya sedikit membantu. Ia juga menyalakan lampu.

Setelah dirasa selesai, ia duduk di sofa untuk menunggu Chanyeol.

Beberapa lama kemudian pria yang ditunggu-tunggu itu muncul juga. Dengan keadaan tubuh topless. Satu handuk putih bersih menutupi bagian bawah tubuh, dan handuk putih lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut. Ia nampak segar dan lebih santai sekarang.

Ia terkejut melihat kamarnya yang sudah bersih, "Loh? Dah bersih lagi? Pasti kerjaan lo ya? Thanks bro." ucap Chanyeol. Kris mengibaskan tangannya sebagai sinyal 'no problem'.

Tersadar sesuatu, Kris mengerutkan kening. Ia melihat beberapa gores luka pada wajah dan lengan Chanyeol, "Lo kenapa?" Tanya Kris heran. Bahkan ia melihat luka itu juga menggores bagian bawah bibir Chanyeol. Darahnya telah mengering, dan tak hilang meskipun sudah mandi.

"Jatoh." Jawabnya sambil mengeringkan rambut menggunakan hair-dryer.

"Makanya kalo jalan ati-ati."

"Gue buru-buru. Diguyur ujan, masih mikirin ati-ati?"

"Nah lo napa keujanan? Gak bawa payung apa?"

"Gak."

"Ah lo sih. Tau lagi musim ujan juga."

"Hatchih!" bersin Chanyeol yang keras, telah menjatuhkan pengering rambutnya ke lantai. Ia segera meraihnya.

"Yaaah. Rusak deh. Untung rambut gue dah kering." Ia menyimpannya di laci nakas dan membuka lemari. Asal pilih baju dan iapun mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Lo demen amat sih liatin body seksi gue." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Eh, jangan ke-ge-er-an deh. Gue cuma kebetulan aja liat badan bulet lo."

"Sialan lo."

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, duduk di sebelah si alis angry bird.

"Gue obatin luka lo ya." Kris mengambil kotak P3K di atas meja sebelah sofa, jadi ia tak perlu beranjak ke manapun. Chanyeol hanya diam, tanda meng-iya-kan.

"Eh tapi lo dah cuci tangan belom? Lo kan abis bersihin kamar gue. Tar luka gue malah keinfeksi lagi."

"Mau cuci tangan gimana? Orang dari tadi lo pake kamar mandinya. Ya gue pake aja Mom's Handsanitizer punya lo. Jadi tangan gue dah steril sekarang."

"Halah, steril gaya lo."

"Udahlah lo diem aja." Kris meneteskan obat luka pada kapas lalu menyebarkannya di seluruh goresan luka.

"Auw. Jangan kasar-kasar lah. Sakit tau." Ringis Chanyeol.

"Iya? Hahaha. Sorry deh. Nih gue lembutin."

"Jangan diperban ya. Tar lukanya gak kering-kering." Pinta Chanyeol. Kris menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Gak usah bo'ong ama gue. Lo tuh benaran jatoh ato napa? Masa lukanya ampe parah kaya gini." Ungkap Kris.

"Gue ketabrak mobil, terus jatoh ke kubangan. Makanya badan gue kotor semua. Gak cukup nyampe situ, di dalem kubangan ada batu-batu tajam, setajam silet. Jadi gue luka-luka gini deh." Jelas Chanyeol.

"What?! Sumpeh lo?!" Kris yang terkejut, sempat menghentikan aktivitas pengobatan terhadap pasiennya itu. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala.

"Terus si pelaku itu gimana?" Kris meletakkan kotak P3K itu ke tempat semula setelah selesai.

"Dia minta maaf sih. Mau ngasih uang buat biaya obatnya, gue tolak. Gue bebasin aja dia. Kasian, orang baik."

"Iya juga sih. Salah lo yang lari gak liat-liat jalan."

"Lo kok jadi nyalahin gue sih? Kan gue korbannya masbrooo."

"Sekarang dah gak apa-apa kan?"

"Gue lebih dari baik-baik aja. Selalu- aaakh-" teriak Chanyeol yang merasa lehernya tercekik. Kris mencengkeram lehernya ternyata. Pantas saja.

"Badan lo panas banget."

"Lo tuh mau nyentuh, apa bunuh gue sih?"

"Lo sakit! Tidur sana."

"Iya gue emang mau tidur."

Chanyeol mengambil sebuah plester demam dari kotak P3K. Ia menempelkan benda itu di keningnya lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ketika melewati cermin besar yang menempel di pintu lemari, ia terkejut melihat wajahnya sendiri.

"Buset dah! Ini muka gue apa muka lo? Jelek banget!" serunya, melihat hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya dilumuri obat luka, ditambah goresan—goresan luka itu sendiri, menambah buruk wajahnya yang –tadinya- sempurna.

"Ah lo bisanya ngeledek gue mulu. Ya namanya orang kecelakaan, luka-luka, ya jadinya kaya gitu. Udahlah cepetan molor sana."

Setelah membuang nafas dengan berat, Chanyeol akhirnya pergi tidur, dengan posisi telentang dan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Meninggalkan Kris yang terus memperhatikannya dengan cemas.

-oO-Gak Peka-Oo-

"Chanyeol." Kris mencoba membangunkan Chanyeol yang baru saja tertidur selama 30 menit. Si belo tak membuka matanya. Kris sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol sambil memanggil namanya. Masih tidak bangun juga. Akhirnya ia mencubit pipinya dengan keras.

"Akh- eh, apaan sih?!" gerutu Chanyeol tak terima.

"Makan dulu nih. Bentar aja."

"Sama apa." Tanggap Chanyeol tak tertarik. Namun ia tetap bangkit dan mendudukkan diri. Kris yang terduduk di tepi ranjang, memberikan semangkuk bubur panas pada Chanyeol.

"Nih. Gue beli di toko slowfood deket sini. Tempat kita sarapan kadang-kadang."

"Ya elah. Kirain, lo bikin sendiri."

"Mana bisa gue bikin bubur. Lo tau sendiri gue gak bisa masak kayak lo."

_Lebih tepatnya, mana bisa lo bersikap romantis dikiiit aja. Malah bisanya cuma bikin kesel._

"Gue juga gak jago-jago amat ah masaknya."

"Ya udah cepetan makan. Keburu dingin, tar gak enak."

"Harus ya, gue makan ini sekarang?"

"Ya ampun Yeol. Lo tau lo demam gegara ujan-ujanan. Ini bubur panas bisa ngangetin badan lo yang kedinginan."

"Oke deh. Thanks ya." Ia mulai melahap bubur itu perlahan. Kris hanya memperhatikan.

"Mau?" tawar Chanyeol. Kris menggelengkan kepala.

"Gue udah makan. Oh iya, kalo butuh sesuatu, bilang aja. Tar gue kasih." Ujar Kris.

"Sip deh." Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya setelah meng-iya-kan. Kris juga tak menghentikan aktivitasnya memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Kris."

"Hm?"

"Bisa tolong-"

"Apa?"

"Jangan liatin gue mulu. Napa sih lo?"

Seolah terbangun dari sebuah lamunan, Kris mengerejapkan mata, "Sorry. kalo gitu gue ke kamar gue dulu ya. Tuh teh gingseng jangan lupa diminum. Gue simpen di atas nakas."

"Ada teh gingseng juga toh? Lo beli?"

"Ya elah. Gak semuanya dibeli juga keles. Cuma gini doang ya gue seduh sendiri. Dah ah gue cabut ya."

"Hm…"

-oO-Gak Peka-Oo-

"Apa perlu gue bilang ama si Yejin kalo lo hari ini gak bisa kuliah gegara sakit?" Tanya Kris ketika menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu koridor. Gadis yang disebut Yejin itu adalah teman sekelas Chanyeol sewaktu SMA dan sekarang mereka ditakdirkan untuk kembali bersama di perguruan tinggi yang sama. Bedanya, gadis itu mengambil jurusan Arsitek.

"Hah? Buat apa? Gak perlu lah. Cuma sakit gini doang juga. Sorry, gue bukan tipikal cowok manja yang kalo sakit dikit aja mesti ditengokin." Jawab Chanyeol yang masih terbaring lemah. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dan berkeringat, dan wajahnya begitu pucat. Jam menunjukkan angka 7 pagi dan Chanyeol belum beranjak ke kamar mandi sama sekali. Sedangkan Kris yang baru datang, bukannya mengurus Chanyeol, malah –hanya- bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya tetep aja. Si Yejin kan cewek lo." Balas Kris.

"Tapi kan lo juga tahu kalo gue cuma straight wanna be. Bukan bener-bener pengen punya pacar lawan jenis." Mendengar penuturan kekasihnya, Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat seraya menggigit bibirnya. Masih dalam posisi di ambang pintu.

"Gitu ya…" balasnya singkat, "Yakin lo ga manja?" lanjutnya. Chanyeol tak menjawab. Hanya memperhatikan mata Kris penuh makna.

"Berarti lo bisa ngurus diri lo sendiri?" Tanya Kris meyakinkan lagi. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan mendengus sebal. Berharap Kris tahu apa kemauannya.

"Kalo gitu gue kuliah aja ya hari ini. Gak perlu jagain lo di sini."

"Anjir!" seru Chanyeol ketika ia segera bangkit sambil melempar selimutnya ke lantai. Dan ia terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Kenapa sih lo gak bisa peka? Gue pengen lo yang ngerawat gue di sini. Bukan cewek gue!"

Kris membuka pintu selebar mungkin dan berdiri tegak di depan dinding kamar sang penghuni.

"Lo gak liat jam segini gue belom siap-siap berangkat? Itu karena gue niat ngerawat lo. Tapi kalo misalnya lo emang gak butuh gue, gue bakal pergi." Jelas Kris. Namun jawabannya barusan bukanlah pemecahan.

"Tapi ternyata gue butuh kan? Terus maksud lo apa sih nanya-nanya gue segala apa cewek gue perlu dikasih tahu apa nggak? Lo sengaja ya biar dia dateng ke sini terus ngerawat gue, jadi lo gak perlu capek-capek? Lo dah gak mau ngurus gue? Lo capek? Lo dah bosen ama gue?" cerocos Chanyeol panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi. Eh?

"Kampret! Lo ngomong apaan sih? Napa jadi ngerembet ke mana-mana gitu? Napa lo nuduh gue seolah-olah gue gak peduli? Kurang perhatian apa gue dari kemaren sejak lo pulang ampe lo tidur, gue yang ngurusin? Lo lupa? Gue harus gimana? Lo maunya apa sih?"

"Lo dah tau kan apa mau gue? Napa masih nanya juga hah?!"

"Harusnya dari awal lo bilang baik-baik dong. Kalo lo gak bilang, ya mana gue tau. Jadi gak bakal gini kan masalahnya. Lo punya otak gak sih?!" mereka saling berteriak.

"Oke kalo lo gak mau, pergi aja sana. Gue tau kok kuliah lo lebih penting dari pada ngurusin gue yang gak penting!"

Dengan kesal setengah mati, Kris berjalan cepat menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia merasa tidak terima dituduh macam-macam seperti itu. Ia merasa jasanya selama ini percuma dan sia-sia.

Ia langsung menarik kerah piyama biru muda yang Chanyeol kenakan, hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat. Sebenarnya Kris terkejut karena ia dapat merasakan leher dan rahang Chanyeol yang begitu panas. Panas yang tidak biasa. Di saat yang bersamaan, terdapat perasaan iba melihat wajah yang sangat pucat, ditambah seluruh luka goresan pada wajah pria bermata bundar itu. Keringat dari pelipis Chanyeol mengalir semakin deras, melewati kening dan batang mancung hidungnya. Getaran tubuhnya pun semakin kuat. Bukan karena ia merasa takut. Melainkan demamnya yang semakin parah. Dan tiba-tiba matanya menjadi sayu.

Kedua telapak tangan lemah Chanyeol dipaksakan untuk bergerak. Bekas goresan batu tajam di kedua lengannya belum pulih, masih terasa sakit. Seolah ribuan pedang menusuknya. Dan setelah bersusah payah, ia berhasil menyentuhkan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Kris.

Keterkejutan Kris bertambah. Panas luar biasa itu semakin terasa. Ia juga dapat merasakan getaran yang begitu hebat menjalar dari telapak tangan besar kekasihnya itu. Namun ia malah mengangkat salah satu kepalan tangannya dan hendak memukul wajah Chanyeol. Tapi kepalan tangan itu hanya tertahan di udara. Ia menahan nafas seiring amarah yang tertahan.

"Mati aja lo! Gue gak peduli!" bentak Kris. Ia benar-benar akan memukul wajah kekasihnya kali ini.

Dengan nafas sesak, Chanyeol menyentuh pipi kanan pria marah di hadapannya.

"Kris-" hanya sepersekian detik, dan sentuhan itupun langsung terlepas. Bersamaan dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terjatuh di dada Kris.

Tak bergerak.

Mata terpejam.

Seperti tak bernyawa.

-oO-Gak Peka-Oo-

Tengah hari. Jendela kamar Chanyeol masih tertutup. Begitupun helaian tebal tirainya. Kris tahu seharusnya jendela itu terbuka untuk membiarkan terik cahaya mentari dan hembusan angin memasuki ruangan. Agar kamar itu menjadi lebih hidup. Sayangnya hujan deras mengguyur lagi. Kris tidak mau cahaya kilat yang sesekali muncul itu akan membuat bola bening di balik kelopak mata kekasihnya menjadi syok dan rusak. Makanya ia tak membuka tirai itu. Dan lampu dibiarkan padam. Meskipun gelap. Karena ia tak ingin cahaya lampu mengganggu istirahat otak sang kekasih.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka mata. Terlebih karena suara berisik hentakan air yang menghantam jendela.

"Nghhh…" ia melenguh. Menggerakkan depressor otot lehernya untuk menghadap ke samping. Ia melihat kekasihnya duduk di tepi ranjang dan memunggunginya.

"Lo jarang banget komunikasi ama cewek lo ya? Dari tadi kaga ada SMS dari dia sama sekali." Ujar Kris dingin, tanpa basa-basi. Dan sama sekali tak menoleh.

Chanyeol bangkit. Pingsan selama seperempat hari membuat kepalanya bagai dirasuki sebongkah es.

"Ya gitu deh. Lagian beda jurusan. Beda jadwal. Ketemu juga paling seminggu sekali. Dia pikir kalo gak ada kepentingan, gak perlu mesra-mesraan." Jawab Chanyeol yang jiwanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul sempurna.

"Dokter bilang lo kena demam tinggi. Tadi tuh puncaknya. Bentar lagi juga sembuh." Ungkap Kris. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya. Tak merasa ada hubungan antara kalimat yang barusan Kris ungkapkan, dengan jawabannya tentang pacarnya. Begitulah Kris. Suka sekali mengganti topik tanpa proses.

"Jadi lo abis manggil dokter ke sini tadi?"

"What else could I do? Someone in unconsciousness is a kind of a great deal for me." Jawabnya, dan akhirnya menoleh, "Tapi untung aja lo masih bisa bangun lagi."

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi, "Duh gue gak kuat pengen kencing!" teriaknya. Jelas saja. Sudah lebih dari 15 jam ia tidak ke kamar mandi.

_Gue ngerasa lega, kondisi lo dah membaik. Lo bener-bener dah bikin gue kuatir setengah mampus. Please, jangan sakit. Be healthy, Park Chanyeol._

-oO-Gak Peka-Oo-

"Nah jadi gitu ceritanya. Cuma ya sayangnya kita gak bisa ngehubungin fashion ama fisika." Ujar Jessica di akhir cerita. Dengan iseng ia menggulung-gulungkan rambut pirang panjangnya menggunakan jemari lentiknya.

Kris menahan tawa, "Iya sih. Tapi seenggaknya gue lumayan peduli kok ama fashion. Lo liat dong style gue. Di kost-an aja gaya gue kayak gini." Mereka asyik berbincang di kamar Kris, setelah ia meyakini bahwa Chanyeol sedang beristirahat dengan baik di kamarnya sendiri.

Jessica mengangkat sebelah alis, menelusurkan pandangannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala Kris, "Gaya apanya coba? Cuma t-shirt ama boxer doang juga." Jessica mencibir dan mengerling.

"Eh, jangan salah. Gini-gini juga tetep stylish, fresh dan pastinya ganteng dong. Iya kan?"

"Hahaha. Mau banget dibilang ganteng?" Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi… emang iya sih."

"Tuh kan."

"Wanna be stylish? Then resemble me. Look here. This swagger-like necklace was made by titanium. Isn't it eye-catchy?" gadis itu semakin menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas bantal sofa.

"Wow that's great! May I touch it?"

"Why not?"

Kris menyentuh untaian titanium itu dengan kagum. Sampai suara knop pintu terbuka terdengar.

"Ups. Sorry guys." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. Yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya adalah Kris menyentuh dada gadis di depannya. Dan wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Kris langsung melepas sentuhan itu, "Yeol, kalo lo istirahat, besok pasti sembuh. Tapi kalo lo berkeliaran kaya gini, kapan sembuhnya coba?"

"Apa kabar Jess." Basa-basi Chanyeol dengan mengabaikan kalimat Kris.

"Very well. By the way, Kris bilang lo sakit. GWS ya." Jessica dan Chanyeol saling melempar senyum formal. Maklum, mereka belum saling mengenal dengan baik. Baru saja mereka dikenalkan oleh Kris beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Thanks."

"Nah lo mau ngapain ke sini." Tanya Kris yang mulai merasa diabaikan. Padahal kan saat ini dialah pemeran utamanya. Chanyeol adalah pacar Kris, dan Jessica adalah 'teman' Kris. Nah?

"Duh gue mau ngapain ya? Ah jadi amnesia. Gak jadi deh. Gue cabut lagi ya. Takut ganggu." Chanyeol hendak pergi.

"Tar dulu! Lo ke sini pasti ada tujuannya kan? Napa? Butuh sesuatu? Ngomong aja." Ujar Kris, membuat langkah Chanyeol tertahan.

"Iya, siapa tau gue juga bisa bantu." Jessica menimpali.

"Hahaha. Nggak ko, gak ada apa-apa. Gue emang suka iseng maen ke kamar ini kan. Tadinya gue pikir gak ada siapa-siapa. Ternyata ada toh. Ya udah deh, gue balik ke kamar. Bye." Dan akhirnya sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu.

-oO-Gak Peka-Oo-

"Kalian dah jadian?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung. Padahal baru saja Kris tiba di kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedang asyik melahap apel merah yang warna kulitnya segelap darah. Dapat kita bayangkan betapa manisnya buah itu.

"Hah? Gue? Ama siapa?"

"Gak usah pura-pura bego. Ama si tonggos tadi lah. Siapa lagi."

"Oh, Jessica? Gue kira, barusan lo ngatain gue tonggos."

"Ciyeee yang sama-sama tonggos. Pasangan serasi nih ye." Ucap Chanyeol sarkastik.

"Apaan sih lo." Kris merasa tidak nyaman dikatai seperti itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Jawab aja napa."

"Kagak. Gue kagak jadian ama dia. Cuma pedekate."

Chanyeol yang sweatdrop langsung melempar bekas makan apelnya ke kepala Kris, dan tepat sasaran, "Apa bedanya idiot!"

"Sialan." Kris langsung membuang sampah yang berserakan itu pada temannya, eh, pada tempatnya maksudnya.

"Hebat. Buah-buahan sekeranjang dari si Jessica tadi dah lo abisin setengahnya." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, setengah kagum.

"Gue laper." Jawab si belo, datar.

"Laper apa doyan?"

"Laper."

"Itu kode ya?"

"Kode apaan?"

"Kode kalo tadi siang lo kesel gak gue kasih makan gegara gue sibuk sendiri ama dunia gue, ama si Jessica."

"Oooh jadi sekarang dunia lo tuh si tonggos itu ya."

"Nggak, maksud gue- ah udahlah. Ngaku aja napa, lo tadi ngasih kode ama gue kan?"

"Aduh plis deh ya gue gak se-norak itu keles. Sekarang bukan lagi zamannya maen kode-kodean, bro. Kalo mau juga gue pasti ngomong langsung. Gue kan dah mendingan, bisa nyiapin makan sendiri."

"Bagus lah kalo gitu."

Kris mendudukkan diri di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Eh, napa gak lo tembak aja dia tadi? Padahal lagi ujan gede, momennya pas buat cipokan."

"Susah ah. Gue gak doyan ama cewek sih."

"Cuih. Lagak lo. Pegang-pengang dadanya segala tuh apa namanya kalo bukan doyan? Ampe muka kalian deket gitu. Dasar munafik."

"Tadi tuh gue megang kalungnya bro. Ah lo abis salah paham nih tadi. Ya udahlah intinya kita belom jadian."

"Tapi kalian tetep harus jadian kan. Biar semua orang gak ada yang curiga kalo lo tuh homo."

"Iya tau. Tar deh kalo dah jadian, gue pasti cerita."

-oO-Gak Peka-Oo-

Bersambung

Dah setaun ya aku ga lanjutin ini. April ke april :v tadinya emang ga akan dilanjut, soalnya ga mood gegara si pemeran utama ff ini kluar dri exo. Betteee. Nah skarang dah mulai bisa move on meskipun masih ada rasa sakit. Hha. Ya udahlah. Buat siapa aja yang baca, mohon reviewnya ya.

Special thanks to

**Parkwu, park ming, esthiSipil, 2 tiang yg pngn q patahin, , enchris.727, jvngri, Nam Min Seul, JongOdult, exocansu, DragonPanda21, XOXO KimCloud, Phcxxi**


	3. Kasih Tau Gak Ya?

-oO-Kasih Tau Gak Ya?-Oo-

Jam makan siang kampus, Kris dan Chanyeol makan di satu meja yang sama dengan teman dekat mereka masing-masing di kantin. Kris bersama teman-teman –calon professor-nya. Eunkwang, Minhyuk, Dongwoo, Sooyoung, Yoona, Jiyoon dan Gayoon. Sementara Chanyeol bersama teman-teman –calon seniman dan musisi-nya. Seohyun, Hyuna, Baro dan Chen. Meja Kris dan Chanyeol saling berjauhan, sehingga mereka bisa have fun bersama teman-teman mereka dan sejenak melupakan masalah pacaran.

"Aneh gue ngeliat ada orang makan pisang di kantin." Sindir Kris pada Eunkwang. Yang lainnya tertawa.

"Emang napa? Pisang kan makanan. Dan kantin itu identik ama makanan. Jadi, apa salahnya?" balas Eunkwang.

"Salahnya tuh, lo jadi makin keliatan mirip babon tau." Ujar Minhyuk, menambah warna pada atmosfir di sekeliling mereka. Yang lainnya pun tertawa renyah.

"Berisik lo cebol." Ujar Eunkwang pada Minhyuk.

"Lah, kalo gue cebol, lo apa kabar?"

"Ekhem!" Dongwoo yang merasa tersindir langsung berdehem, sambil mengunyah-ngunyah permen karet setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

Minhyuk hanya nyengir kuda, "Hehehe. Sorry bro."

"Huuu dasar, cebol teriak cebol. Ironis banget ya. Makanya kaya gue dong punya badan tuh yang tinggi." Ujar Sooyoung. Tetap saja, semua orang tahu bahwa postur tubuh Minhyuk, Eunkwang dan Dongwoo tetap lebih tinggi dari pada Sooyoung. Gadis jangkung itu menghabiskan cup besar es krimnya yang ketiga dalam waktu 5 menit.

Tanpa punya gairah untuk menanggapi kalimat Sooyoung, Minhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Buset dah. Gak salah liat apa gue, lo tuh dah makannya banyak, cepet lagi. Kita-kita aja yang cowok kalah banyak ama kalah cepetnya ama lo."

"Suka-suka gue dong. Perut, perut gue. Napa jadi lo yang rempong?"

"Iya nih napa sih si Minhyuk dari tadi kerjaannya komplen mulu. Sosoan mengkritisi nih anak." Jiyoon menimpali. Minhyuk hanya tertawa friendly.

"Tau tuh. Dah tau si ceking ini perut karet. Maklum, turunan Indonesia." Gayoon ikut menimpali. Ia meneguk white coffeenya, hingga buih-buih putih kopi itu menempel di atas bibirnya.

"Orang-orang Indonesia porsi makannya sama aja keles ama kita." Sooyoung meluruskan.

"Oh iya lo Indonesianya yang mana? Jakarta apa Bali?" Tanya Yoona.

"Ah lo taunya Jakarta Bali doang. Gue Padang bro. Kalo Jakarta sukanya yang eneg-eneg, Bali suka yang kering-kering, Padang suka yang pedes-pedes. Terus ada Bandung, demen yang asin-asin, Jawa doyan yang manis-manis, dan masih banyak lagi." Jelas Sooyoung, gayanya sudah seperti dosen mata kuliah kebudayaan saja.

"Kalo kita, orang Seoul, doyannya cewek yang cantik-cantik. Hahaha. Iya nggak bro?" Dongwoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris. Kris hanya mengukir senyum miris.

_Sok tau lo. Orang gue demennya ama Chanyeol. Chanyeol kan makhluk paling cantik di kampus ini._

"Banyak amat ya." Komentar singkat Kris pada pernyataan gadis gembul turunan Asia Tenggara itu.

"Belum seberapa. Indonesia itu punya ribuan pulau, ada lebih dari 30 provinsi dan suku, lebih dari 40 bahasa, dan masing-masing suku punya tradisi, tarian, rumah adat, dan masakan yang beda-beda." Jelasnya bangga.

"Edan. Kalo di kita cuma Jeju doang ya yang punya bahasa yang beda. Kalo buat provinsi sih cuma beda aksen doang." Komentar Dongwoo.

"Waaah lo jangan bisanya cuma cerita doang. Ultah ntar lo mesti nraktir kita-kita keliling Indonesia." Celetuk Eunkwang.

"Iya bener. Gue gak mau tau pokoknya tar lo harus beliin kita-kita, semua masakan Indonesia." Timpal Minhyuk. Hanya berniat menjadikan kalimatnya sebagai wacana. Tapi syukur-syukur kalau gadis bermarga Choi itu dapat mengabulkannya.

"Lo kira gue punya pohon uang apa? Seenak jidat minta traktiran semewah itu."

"Kris." Sapa Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakang Kris. Memecah suasana. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Terlebih karena wajah dan kedua lengannya penuh dengan goresan luka. Ia membawa nampan makanannya yang telah habis setengahnya.

"Eh Yeol, lo dah sembuh?" Tanya Yoona yang memanfaatkan kondisi Chanyeol sekarang sebagai bahan topik. Maklum, ia ingin modus. Gayoon buru-buru membersihkan sisa white coffee pada bibirnya menggunakan tisu. Sooyoung dan Jiyoon pun mendadak jaim ketika makan. Eunkwang yang melihat itu langsung mendelik pada mereka.

Jiyoon menyikut lengan Yoona, "Dasar lo. Semua cowok dimodus. Embat aja semua cowok di kampus ini sekalian!" bisiknya.

"Keliatannya?" balas Chanyeol jutek. Yoona sweatdrop. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan dingin oleh pria. Ia adalah flower girl, jadi biasanya semua pria memujanya. Ia pikir pria bermata belo itu akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tentu saja tidak akan. Chanyeol juga kan adalah flower boy. Ia akan pilih-pilih.

Gayoon menahan tawa melihat Yoona yang terlihat tengsin itu.

"Hehehe. Sorry sist. Cuma becanda. Yaaa demam gue dah sembuh. Tinggal nunggu luka-luka ini ilang aja sih." Lanjut Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun, ia tetap ingin menjaga perasaan seorang gadis.

"Oh gitu. GWS ea." Ucap Dongwoo.

"Thanks." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan pada Kris untuk duduk hanya berdua saja bersamanya di meja yang sekelilingnya lebih sepi.

Kris dan semua temannya saling tatap, "Sorry guys, gue terusin makan ama dia ya, biasa… ada urusan bisnis." Ujar Kris.

"Oh iya iya silahkan." Jawab semuanya sambil melempar senyum formal pada Chanyeol. Kris bangkit dan membawa nampan makanannya yang kebetulan juga belum dihabiskan.

"Gue pinjem dulu ya angry birdnya…" ucap Chanyeol. Semuanya menahan tawa. Kris menyikut dada Chanyeol. Yang disikut malah memeletkan lidah.

"Jadi si Chanyeol tuh dah kecelakaan, demam pula? Parah amat ya. Pantesan aja si Kris ampe gak kuliah gegara ngerawat si belo itu. Tapi maklum aja sih, kamar mereka di kostan kan tetanggaan." Ujar Sooyoung. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Eh Yoon, bisa gak sih lo jangan modusin cowok mulu? Si Chanyeol tuh dah punya cewek tau. Lo juga dah punya cowok kan. Nyadar dong." Minhyuk mengingatkan.

"Ya elah. Apaan sih lo? Lo pada, tau sendiri kan kalo si Chanyeol tuh abis sakit. Kita tuh harus bisa basa-basi buat nunjukin kepedulian kita buat formalitas. Masa ama temen sendiri mesti keliatan gak peduli?" jawab Yoona. Yang lainnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sambil berpikir, 'iya juga ya'.

"Halah. Formalitas gaya lo. Tapi tetep aja niatan lo laen kan." Ujar Minhyuk tetap kukuh pada pernyataannya.

"Lo napa sih? Jangan jangan lo ya yang pengen gue modusin? Udah lah ngaku aja." Balas Yoona. Minhyuk mengerutkan kening.

"Enak aja lo bilang. Gue dah punya cewek! Tau sendiri kan kita-kita ini semuanya kaga ada yang jomblo."

"Udah udah! Masalah gini doang diributin. Apa banget dah. Lanjutin lagi makannya." Ujar Dongwoo. Yoona dan Minhyuk saling memeletkan lidah seperti bocah yang sedang bermusuhan.

Sementara sang dua sejoli akhirnya menempati meja dekat jendela dan duduk berhadapan. Jendela itu menyuguhkan pemandangan halaman belakang Universitas Yonsei yang luas, hijau, cerah, dan sangat indah.

"Napa bro? Tumben banget lo ngajak makan berdua." Kris melanjutkan aktivitas makannya yang sempat tertunda. Ia menyuapkan sepotong Bulgogi ke dalam mulutnya. Chanyeol malah memajukan bibir.

"Napa sih lo? Ada masalah?" Tanya Kris, sambil mengunyah. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab.

"Ah lo biasanya kalo gak ngejawab gini berarti lagi ngasih kode minta dimanja. Ya udah deh nih buka mulutnya. Aaa." Kris menyodorkan sumpitnya yang mengapit beberapa potongan Bulgogi yang lain.

"Apaan nih? Jangan suap-suapan ah. Jijay! Jauhin sana!" si mata belo mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada sepotong daging yang nampak menggiurkan itu.

"Ya elah lo ama cowok sendiri kaya ama musuh aja."

"Lo tau gak! Kemaren pas lo kuliah, gue di kost-an bete banget gegara diomelin mpok gue!"

"Terus?"

"Pasti lo kan yang ngabarin si bawel itu kalo gue sakit? Abis kalo bukan lo, siapa lagi coba?"

"Ya iyalah gue ngabarin Yura. Masa ngabarin nyokap lo. Bisa lebih parah ntar jadinya."

"Anjir. Bukan gitu. Maksud gue, kalo gue gak mau lo ngabarin cewek gue bahwa gue sakit, apa yang bikin lo berpikir kalo gue pengen lo ngabarin mpok gue? Dia kan jadi nyerocos terus. Males gue dengernya. Capek tau. Panas nih kuping gue, panaaas." Protes Chanyeol habis-habisan.

"Iya sorry… mana gue tau kan kalo jadinya kaya gitu."

"Ah rese lo ah. Makanya laen kali nanya dulu ama gue. Jangan asal ambil keputusan sendiri aja."

"Iya iya ndut…"

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Ndut." Jawab Kris tanpa rasa bersalah. Nickname dari Kris barusan telah berhasil membuat Chanyeol yang sedang kesal itu jadi semakin kesal. Chanyeol langsung meninju bisep Kris karenanya.

-oO-Kasih Tau Gak Ya?-Oo-

"Lo ama si Jessica dah jadian belom sih?" Tanya Chanyeol. Sekitar jam 7 malam, mereka sedang menunggu pesanan di kafe terdekat kost untuk makan malam. Seperti biasa, mereka mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela dan berhadapan.

"Udah." Jawab Kris seadanya, dengan intonasi datar. Merasa tidak excited. Menurutnya, berkencan dengan seorang gadis hanyalah untuk mendapatkan sebuah status dan formalitas. Ia melakukan inipun karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang benar-benar takut akan ketahuan bahwa ia menjalin sebuah hubungan asmara dengan sesama jenis. Padahal kalau untuk Kris pribadi, pura-pura jomblo juga tidak masalah.

"Oh ya? Kok gak bilang-bilang sih? Kan gue dah bilang, kalo lo dah jadian, harus langsung cerita ama gue." Protes Chanyeol.

"Ya kan jadiannya baru juga tadi."

"Kapan tuh?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia menopangkan dagu pada kedua punggung telapak tangan. Jemari kanan dan kirinya telah bertautan. Menjadikan tepi meja persegi sebagai tumpuan sikutnya. Membuat posisi yang nyaman untuk mendengarkan cerita. Memperhatikan mata Kris dengan seksama.

"Abis gue ama lo makan siang di kantin, gue ama lo pisah kan. Ama temen-temen gue juga dah mencar, soalnya mereka dah pada cabut duluan ke kelas. Nah gue yang sendirian, lewat di taman belakang antara fakultas sains ama fakultas seni-rupa-dan-desain. Di situ gue ketemu doi lagi jalan ama si Daesung, ama si Sunggyu juga. Gue bilang bahwa gue mau ngomong sesuatu. Setelah gue ngasih kode ama doi buat ngomong berdua aja, doi nyuruh temen-temennya itu buat pergi ke kelas duluan. Dah gitu… ya… lo bisa nebak sendiri lah gimana kelanjutan ceritanya." Cerita Kris panjang. Ya, sains adalah fakultas Kris dan seni-rupa-dan-desain adalah fakultas Chanyeol dan Jessica.

"Oh. Jadi gitu." Tanggap Chanyeol.

"Ya. Puas lo sekarang?"

"Lo kok ngomongnya gitu sih?"

"Gue gak tega, Yeol. Mungkin tadi pas gue nembak doi, doi cuma senyum kecil. Tapi gue tau, dalem hatinya, doi tuh seneng banget."

"Jangan kegeeran deh lo."

"Eh ciyus. Gak keliatan apa selama ini ama lo? Doi tuh nunjukin banget kalo doi demen ama gue. Sementara gue gak doyan ama cewek. Berarti kita sekarang lagi mainin perasaan cewek dong? Apa kita gak terlalu egois? Apa kita harus ngaku ama dunia kalo kita tuh sebenernya homo?"

"Belum saatnya, Kris."

"Ya terus kapan? Cepat atau lambat juga semua orang bakal tau kan. Lebih baik kita yang ngaku sendiri, dari pada ketauan sebelum ngaku. Itu lebih memalukan."

"Gue belom siap."

"Lo harus siap. Dengan lo yang nerima cinta gue, berarti lo siap nerima konsekuensinya."

"Tapi kan kita pacaran di jalan yang salah. Kita punya hubungan yang gak lazim."

"Napa? Lo malu punya pacar kayak gue?"

"Bukan gitu. Ya… lo ngertiin sendiri lah maksud gue gimana. Gue dilemma."

Seorang gadis yang notabene adalah pelayan, mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Ketika melihat wajah gadis itu, mereka terkejut.

"Irene?" seru keduanya kompak. Irene sudah tahu akan mengantarkan pesanan pada orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Jadi ia merasa tidak perlu untuk terkejut lagi.

Irene memindahkan makanan-makanan dari nampan ke atas meja, sambil menyebutkan pesanan mereka, "Tuna Kimbab, Jjampongmyeon, Strawberry Cheesecake, Milk Strawberry Pudding, Capuccino, dan Choco Latte Art."

"Lo cewek apa cowok sih? Bisa bawain nampan dengan makanan sebanyak ini? Keren…" komentar Kris. Irene tersenyum atas kalimat yang ia tangkap sebagai pujian itu.

"Lo jurusan tata boga kan? Kok nganterin makanan sih? Harusnya kan nongkrongnya di dapur." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Iya, gue salah satu tukang masak di sini. Tapi kadang-kadang nganterin pesenan juga. Emang gak boleh?"

"Masa? Bukan karena lo modus pengen ketemu kita-kita kan? Hahaha." Gurau Chanyeol. Kris mengerling mendengar itu.

"Idih. Pengen banget dimodusin cewek kece kayak gue hah? Ngapain juga gue pengen liat muka lo berdua? Di kampus aja gue dah bosen liat muka kalian di kantin." balas Irene.

"Lo gak malu kerja di sini? Lo tau sendiri kan banyak anak kampus kita yang ngekost di kost deket sini. Otomatis bakal banyak dari mereka yang makan di sini, terus ketemu ama lo. Biasanya kan anak kampus tuh kalo kerja, nyarinya di tempat yang jauh dari kampusnya. Biar gak ketemu temen-temennya. Soalnya kan suka jadi canggung gitu." Ujar Kris, yang ingin kembali masuk ke dalam perbincangan.

"Ngapain malu? Gue di sini kan kerja. Bukan nyuri."

"Nyuri juga kerja keles." Ujar Chanyeol asal ceplos. Jika bukan karena manajer kafe ini sedang mengawasi semua pelayan, Irene sudah menjitak kepala Chanyeol sejak tadi.

"Lah emang lo mau kerja begituan?"

"Ya kagak lah."

"Ya udah deh. Gue cabut ke dapur lagi ya. Selamat menikmati makanannya... dan… oh iya, jangan lupa diabisin. Kalo kagak, tar gue yang abisin."

"Buset dah. Lo bilang gitu juga ke semua pelanggan?" Tanggap Kris.

"Kalo gue pengen dipecat, iya. Untungnya otak gue kagak somplak kayak lo berdua."

"Ah lo bisa aja."

"Makasih ya." Ucap Chanyeol, sambil memberikan senyum matahari yang bisa menyinari siapapun yang melihatnya. Dalam kasus ini, khususnya pada Irene.

"Sama-sama."

"Dasar ganjen lo. Pecicilan ama cewek." Ujar Kris, ketika Irene menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

"Formalitas bro. Formalitas. Inget tuh manner."

"Halah. Formalitas aja gaya lo."

"Udah ah. Buruan makan. Biar bisa cepet balik, terus ngerjain tugas."

"Sok rajin."

"Emang gue rajin."

Chanyeol mulai menyumpit mi seafoodnya dan Kris menyumpit Kimbabnya. Menyuapkan makanan mereka masing-masing secara bersamaan.

"Boleh gue suapin lo?" pinta Kris.

"Nggak!" jawab Chanyeol spontan.

"Ya elah. Biasa aja jawabnya. Napa sih lo."

"Diem lo. Tar keliatan kayak homo."

"Lah, tapi emang kenyataannya kita-" Kris menghentikan kalimat ketika Chanyeol menatap tajam.

Kris menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat, "Iya iya gue ngerti kok."

Mereka melanjutkan aktivitas dengan normal, dan Kris kembali membuka topik, "Si Minhyuk dah ngaku ama temen-temen geng kalo doi sebenernya gak punya cewek. Doi pacaran ama si Eunkwang. Tapi kalo gue sih emang dah tau sejak awal. Doi cuma cerita ama gue, ama si Dongwoo doang. Kalo cerita ama cewek, aneh katanya."

"Lee Minhyuk? Yang giginya tonggos kayak lo itu?" Chanyeol menyuapkan potongan tentakel gurita ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sialan lo."

"Keliatan sih. Mukanya dah cantik luar biasa kayak tuan putri gitu. Hahaha. Ciye, yang cinlok ama anggota geng sendiri. Awas loh lo juga bisa aja demen ama doi."

"Kagak lah. Cantiknya doi beda ama cantiknya lo. Beda kategori. Kagak bisa dibandingin. Tipe gue tuh, ya yang kayak lo gini."

"Ah tumben lo gombal gembel kayak gitu. Dah 5 taun lo gak gombalin gue."

"5 taun? Kenal aja baru 5 bulan."

"Ya… maksud gue, saking dah lamanya lo gak kayak gitu."

"By the way, lo liat deh. Mereka aja dah show off. Si Chen juga dah show off kan kalo doi pacaran ama si Xiumin, anak jurnalistik."

"Heh burung tonggos. Jangan mulai lagi deh. Gue gak mau ya jelasin lagi muter-muter ama lo."

"Iya iya ndut. Awas loh lo juga bisa aja demen ama temen geng sendiri."

"Kagak lah. Tipe gue tuh yang badannya lebih tinggi dari gue."

"Oh. Gue kan."

"Gak juga tuh. Masih banyak yang lebih tinggi dari lo. Geonil, Takuya, Jinwan, James, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Kampret."

"Terus anggota geng lo yang cewek-cewek itu, gimana? Apa mereka bisa nerima kondisi si Minhyuk ama si Eunkwang?"

"Ya… namanya juga sohib. Nerima apa adanya. Napa nggak?"

"Enak banget ya idup mereka segampang itu."

"Lo aja yang bikin idup lo jadi ribet. Asal lo tau aja ya, kadang kenyataan itu gak seburuk yang dibayangkan."

Kris meletakkan sepotong kimbab di atas jjampongmyeon Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol meletakkan satu udang di atas kimbab Kris. Mereka sudah biasa berbagi seperti itu.

-oO-Kasih Tau Gak Ya?-Oo-

Bersambung

Makasih ya reviewnya readersku tercintrong. Aku inget pas pertama kali publish fic ini aku masih semester 2, sekarang dah semester 5, jurusan sastra inggris *napajadicurcol. Berarti aku updatenya kelamaan ya. Ya… aku sengaja, nunggu banyak review dulu. Makin dikit review, makin lama juga updatenya :v meskipun dah semester 5, tapi tetep belum bisa bikin fic yang bagus. Duh. Sebenernya review tuh artinya 'mengulang' yang maksudnya kalian certain lagi chapter ini. Semisal kasih komentar tentang setiap segmen atau cast. Kalo cuma bilang 'cepetan lanjut' itu namanya nyuruh -_- tapi ya udah lah. Aku gak maksa, cuma ngasih tau aja. Hahaha. Aku tetep bilang makasih kok karena kalian dah setia baca ini. Ada sekitar 3.000 viewers yang baca fic ini. Lumayan. Tapi masih ketinggalan jauh sama fic KrisYeol aku yang 'Nothing In This World' yang dah punya sekitar 30.000 viewers. Jangan lupa review lagi chapter ini ya :*


	4. Open House

-oO-Open House-Oo-

Universitas Yonsei mengadakan Open House. Lokasinya di halaman belakang kampus. Di atas rerumputan lembut, di tepi jalan setapak yang menyambungkan antara satu gedung dengan yang lainnya, berjejer dengan rapi stand-stand dari berbagai komunitas, atau klub, atau organisasi, yang ada di kampus itu. Setiap stand memasangkan masing-masing satu layar LCD yang menampilkan film dokumenter kegiatan klub mereka.

Ini adalah sebuah acara tahunan pencarian anggota baru bagi semua klub. Dan anggota baru tersebut direkrut dari mahasiswa baru, tentu saja. Jadi mereka bebas memilih untuk bergabung di komunitas apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Halaman belakang itu memiliki beberapa pohon besar yang rindang, sehingga pada jam 8 ini, meskipun sangat ramai karena orang-orang hiruk pikuk meramaikan, tetap saja terasa sejuk. Ada mahasiswa baru yang sedang mengantri di beberapa stand. Mereka mendaftar dengan cara mengisi formulir. Ada juga yang masih melihat-lihat, berkeliling, dan mempertimbangkan akan bergabung di komunitas apa. Ada mahasiswa senior yang sibuk melayani registrasi. Ada yang sibuk mempromosikan kelebihan klubnya meskipun sudah banyak yang mengantri.

"Kris, lo bawa brosur yang dikasih kampus pas kita mau orientasi?" dua sejoli itu berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Bawa. Lo nggak?"

"Ilang. Hehehe."

"Huuu. Dasar jorok. Ya udah, nih kalo pengen liat." Kris hendak menyerahkan brosur itu pada sang lawan bicara.

"Tolong bacain dong."

"Berarti lo belom mutusin mau milih apa?"

"Belom. Lo gimana?"

"Gue juga. Hahaha."

"Dasar. Padahal brosurnya masih ada."

"Ya udah deh nih gue bacain. Klub Flower Students. Di dalemnya dibagi dua jadi Flower Boys ama Flower Girls. Jaejoong seonbae presiden Flower Boys, Taeyeon seonbae presiden Flower Girls, penanggung jawabnya Kahi sonsaengnim. Syarat registrasinya selain ngisi formulir, juga harus melampirkan 3 foto diri, yang menarik. Tapi komunitas ini beda dari yang laen. Soalnya kalo lo daftar, bukan berarti lo langsung keterima jadi anggota. Soalnya bakal diseleksi ama si presiden klubnya. Kasarnya sih, mereka ngeliat lo kira-kira bakal jadi anak populer di kampus apa nggak."

"Idih. Rasis amat."

"Cuma yang punya wajah menarik yang diterima. Tapi kalo gue liat sih, banyak juga yang mukanya pas-pasan tapi jadi anggota klub ini."

"Klub aneh. Gue gak ngerti lagi ama sistemnya. Emangnya di situ kita bakal ngapain aja?"

"Kita bakal dapet job jadi fotomodel. Inget ya, Fotomodel. Bukan model. Jadi gak perlu badan tinggi. Yang penting muka kece."

"Terus klub apa lagi?"

"Klub basket. Presidennya Changmin seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Jay sonsaengnim. Lo gak perlu punya badan tinggi. Yang penting kuat fisik ama mental. Itu modal yang dibutuhin banget buat bisa jago maen basket."

"Padahal gue punya badan tinggi. Kesempatannya lebih bagus buat maen basket. Cuma sayangnya ya gue gak tertarik. Kalo ada voli, gue pasti gabung."

"Beda dong ama gue yang demen basket. Gini-gini juga gue mantan kapten basket pas SMP. Pas badan gue masih cebol. Hahaha."

"Tau. Lo dah cerita ribuan kali."

"Ngingetin doang sih."

"Lanjut."

"Klub musik. Presidennya G-Dragon seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Jungah sonsaengnim. Di dalemnya ada alat musik tradisional, klasik, ama modern, juga nyanyi ama paduan suara."

"Gue jadi pengen. Pengen maen drum, bass, gitar, ama djembe."

"Mau daftar yang ini?"

"Liat semua dulu deh."

"Klub rocket sports. Ketuanya Taeyang seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Lina sonsaengnim. Di dalemnya ada skateboard, sepatu roda, ice skating, ski, ama selancar. Tapi buat ice skating ama ski, kegiatannya di luar kampus. Apalagi selancar, kegiatannya di laut. Jadi cuma dua minggu sekali."

"Kagak ah, makasih. Males gue dengernya juga. Itu kan bahaya. Lagian badan gue gede, pasti bakal ribet."

"Ya udah sih, siapa juga yang maksa lo masuk klub ini."

"Terus ada klub apa lagi?"

"Klub bahasa. Presidennya Jay Park seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Park Bom sonsaengnim. Ada bahasa Inggris, Jepang, Cina, Prancis, Spanyol, Jerman, Belanda, Italia, ama Rusia."

"Males ah. Lanjut."

"Ya udah, gue langsung bacain aja ya ampe beres. Awas loh jangan komen. Tar aja lo pilih di akhir. Nih. Klub sepak bola, presidennya Junsu seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Sandara sonsaengnim. Klub taekwondo, presidennya Jia seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Jungmo sonsaengnim. Klub teater, presidennya Yubin seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Jungwoo sonsaengnim. Klub wushu, presidennya UEE seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Inati sonsaengnim. Klub fotografer, presidennya Soryong seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Jea sonsaengnim. Klub dance, presidennya Daeryong seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Miryo sonsaengnim. Yang terakhir, klub cheerleader, presidennya Stephanie seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Narsha sonsaengnim." Karena Kris tahu tulisan itu terlalu banyak, maka ia membacakannya dengan cepat. Alhasil, ia terengah-engah di kalimat terakhirnya.

*Sorry, semua klub yang author tulis itu klub yang ada di kampus author :p

"Lo gila, klub cheerleader aja lo bacain buat gue. Lo kira gue bakal ikutan? Klub itu kan membernya cewek semua."

"Ya gue bacain aja, biar lo tau semua klub secara detail. Tapi gue pengen dong nyoba liat lo pake baju cheerleader. Pasti… pasti bakal… HAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

"Berisik lo!" teriak Chanyeol, ketika ia menjitak kepala Kris sekuat tenaga.

Kris mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit, "Ahhh… kalo dah dijitak lo gini… kepala gue rasanya… duh, gak bisa gue gambarin, saking sakitnya. Sialan lo."

"Gue yakin, lo gak bakal mau ngeliat gue pake baju cheerleader. Tar lo pasti pengen muntah."

"Ya makanya kostumnya jangan yang keliatan udelnya. Tar perut lo ke mana-mana lemaknya."

"Apa gue segemuk itu di mata lo?"

"Kagak juga sih. Cuma mendramatisir aja."

"Ada lagi gak klubnya?"

"Klubnya sih segitu. Sisanya cuma senat mahasiswa ama himpunan mahasiswa jurusan. Senat tuh osis kampus. Presidennya Seulong seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Yujin sonsaengnim. Himpunan mahasiswa jurusan tuh organisasi per-jurusan. Kayak himpunan mahasiswa jurusan fisika. Presidennya Fei seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Rana sonsaengnim. Ama himpunan mahasiswa jurusan seni. Presidennya Jooyeon seonbae, penanggung jawabnya Day Day sonsaengnim. Organisasi per-jurusan ini menyangkut kegiatan… ya… jurusannya masing-masing lah. Jadi gue gak perlu bacain juga siapa aja presiden ama penanggung jawab dari semua himpunan mahasiswa jurusan. Gue dah capek. Ampe tenggorokan gue kering begini."

"Ciye yang ngasih kode. Maksudnya, lo haus kan? Tar gue beliin minum deh."

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Kris dan menariknya ke antrian stand klub Flower Students. Kris hanya cengo dibuatnya.

"Kalo kita daftar sekarang, keluar hasilnya kapan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kris kembali melihat brosur, "Tiga hari setelah registrasi. Pengumumannya bakal ditempel di setiap mading masing-masing gedung jurusan."

"Boleh milih lebih dari satu klub?"

"Boleh."

"Kalo gitu abis ini gue mau daftar klub basket juga ah."

"Bukannya lo bilang gak tertarik?"

"Suka-suka gue dong."

"By the way, gak salah nih, lo nyeret gue ngantri di sini? Kalo gue ditolak, mau ditaro di mana muka gue?"

"Di hati gue."

"Anjir. Lo gombal gembel di saat yang gak tepat."

"Persetan ama kriteria masuk klub ini. Sudut pandang mereka buat nyeleksi tuh subjektif banget."

"Hai." Sapa Jessica, yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang punggung Kris. Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat senyum bahagia gadis itu. Merekapun membalas senyuman itu.

"Lo mau daftar di sini juga?" Tanya Chanyeol. Yang ditanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Ia adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Wajar jika ia memiliki cukup kepercayaan diri yang tinggi untuk mendaftar di klub itu.

"Cewek lo mana? Gak ikut ngantri di sini?" Tanya Jessica.

"Kagak. Si Yejin kan boyish, jadi gak tertarik buat yang beginian. Tuh, doi lagi ngantri di klub bahasa. katanya sih pengen milih bahasa Inggris." jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

"Pilihan yang bagus." Komentar Kris dan Jessica bersamaan. Mereka saling pandang setelahnya. Chanyeol pun memperhatikan mereka bergantian. Merasa hal sekecil itupun dapat menyakiti hatinya.

_Tahan, Yeol. Mereka ngomong bareng bukan berarti mereka sehati. Itu cuma kebetulan doang. Lagian juga si Kris kagak doyan ama si Jessica_

Jessica menggandeng lengan Kris dan bersandar padanya dengan mesra. Kris merasa aneh dengan perlakuan itu tepat di depan mata Chanyeol. Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, Yejin adalah seorang gadis yang boyish. Sehingga Chanyeol dan Yejin tidak pernah mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan siapapun, termasuk Kris.

"Keren banget ya kayaknya kalo kita berdua keterima di klub ini." Ujar Jessica pada Kris.

"Iya." Jawab Kris, sambil mencubit hidung Jessica. Gadis itu terkekeh, malu-malu. Chanyeol seolah menahan nafas melihatnya. Dia bisa apa? Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak bersalah. Yang Jessica tahu, dirinya dan Kris itu saling menyukai.

"Kris, gue beli minum dulu ya. Tadi katanya lo haus kan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kris, Chanyeol pergi ke gedung di mana kantin berada. Enatah mengapa, Kris merasa prihatin melihat Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol kembali dengan tiga kaleng minuman dingin, dan membagikannya, "Cappuccino buat Jessica, teh manis buat Kris, jus jeruk buat gue."

"Makasiiih." Ucap Jessica ketika menerima sekaleng cappuccino di tangannya.

"Thanks bro." ucap Kris. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Kris dan Chanyeol langsung menenggak minuman mereka setelah membuka penutup kalengnya. Sementara Jessica malah mematahkannya secara tidak sengaja.

"Kris, ini patah. Gimana dong?" ujar Jessica. Kris mengambil minuman Jessica, "Sini, biar gue bukain. Nih, tolong pegangin dulu minuman gue. Kalo lo pengen minta, minum aja." Ujar Kris, sambil menyerahkan minumannya pada Jessica. Baik Jessica maupun Chanyeol, langsung menatap Kris. Mereka berdua berpikir, itu akan menjadi ciuman secara tidak langsung, menurut kepercayaan orang Korea. Kris bukan berasal dari Korea. Jadi mungkin ia belum tahu, dan malah mengatakannya tanpa beban.

_Please, Jessica, jangan minum itu!_

Sementara Kris mencoba membuka mulut kaleng itu, Jessica meminum sedikit teh manis milik kekasihnya.

"Argh." Kaget Kris, yang telunjuknya berdarah. Ia berhasil membuka mulut kaleng itu, namun juga berhasil menyakiti dirinya.

Kedua orang di depannya ikut terkejut. Chanyeol spontan mengambil tangan Kris, tapi Jessica langsung merebutnya, "Kok bisa ampe kayak gini sih?" ujar Jessica, merasa khawatir. Ia langsung menghisap jemari Kris untuk mengobatinya. Membuat Kris dan Chanyeol membelalakkan mata melihat itu. Sementara gadis itu sibuk menghisap dengan lembut, Chanyeol dan Kris saling tatap. Meskipun tampang Chanyeol begitu dingin, dapat Kris lihat rasa sakit yang mendalam pada mata bundar itu.

Jessica melepas hisapannya, dan telunjuk Kris pun bersih dari darah, "Padahal kalo gak bisa, gak usah maksain. Gue bisa nyari cara laen kok." Ujar Jessica.

"Tapi sekarang dah kebuka kan." Ujar Kris.

"Iya. Thanks ya."

"Antriannya masih panjang. Mana kita yang terakhir. Gue cabut dulu ya." Pamit Chanyeol, yang sudah tidak tahan dengan adegan-adegan manis kekasihnya dengan orang lain di hadapannya.

"Ke mana?" Tanya Kris. Merasa tidak rela jika Chanyeol harus meninggalkannya.

"Ngerokok. Kalo dah beres, tar gue langsung balik lagi ke sini deh." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pergi. Meninggalkan Kris dan Jessica –lagi-. Memberi kesempatan bagi mereka untuk ber-lovey-dovey tanpa harus melihatnya.

"Doi sering ngerokok di kampus? Di mana?" Tanya Jessica.

"Di atap gedung fakultas kalian. Gak sering-sering amat sih, jarang kok. Doi bukan pecandu berat."

-oO-Open House-Oo-

"Gue kira, pura-pura straight gak bakal sesulit ini." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya pada lengan Kris, dan menjadikan bahu Kris sebagai sandaran. Mereka duduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang lembut. Hamparan bunga yang indah dan berwarna-warni berada di sekitar mereka. Tempat ini begitu sunyi di sore hari. Sudah lama sekali semenjak pertama kali masuk perguruan tinggi, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam begini. Layaknya anak kecil, mereka terlalu sibuk bertengkar dan memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil. Dan untuk membayar kesalahan yang Kris perbuat tadi di kampusnya, ia memberikan ini untuk Chanyeol.

Kris mengelus pipi gembil sang kekasih. Dan ia merasa ada yang basah, "Lo nangis?" Kris menolehkan wajah pada Chanyeol dan mengatup kedua pipi kekasihnya itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol menangis. Tidak biasanya. Biasanya si mata belo itu menebarkan virus kebahagiaan di sekitarnya. Maka ketika melihat Chanyeol seperti itu, hatinya ikut sakit.

Kris menatap matanya. Menurut Kris, mata bundar dan bening milik Chanyeol begitu lucu, seperti anak anjing.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol.

Perlahan, Chanyeol menutup mata.

Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, hingga bertautan.

Kris menggerakkan bibirnya, dan Chanyeol membalas perlakuan itu.

Kris menarik Chanyeol ke dalam dekapannya, erat. Membuat Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajah di pundak Kris.

"Gue cinta ama lo, Park Chanyeol. Cintaaa banget. I love you."

"Gue juga, Kris. Gue gak mau kehilangan lo."

"Sorry buat yang tadi di kampus ya beb."

Chanyeol melepaskan dekapan mereka, "'Beb'? biasanya juga manggil 'bro'."

"Menurut lo gimana?"

"Gue seneng lo manggil kayak gitu. Tapi gue lebih nyaman kalo lo manggil gue kayak biasa."

"Anything for you. Jangan nangis lagi ya cantik."

"Gue ganteng, Kris."

"Apapun itu, gue tetep cinta ama lo."

Chanyeol mengukir senyum tulus, "Gue gak bakal nangis lagi. Makasih Kris. Lo bisa romantis juga ternyata."

"Jadi permintaan maaf gue diterima nih?" Tanya Kris, penuh harap.

"Gak usah minta maaf, bukan salah lo."

Kris tersenyum, dan mengecup kening Chanyeol.

-oO-Open House-Oo-

Bersambung

Aku minta maaf banget kalo di chap ini terlalu banyak penjelasan yang detail. Kayak nama-nama presiden ama penanggung jawabnya itu. Sebenernya itu tuh modus. Biar sekalian semua artis kpop dimasukin. Biar ADIL :v Tapi aku tetep bikin semua itu gak melenceng ama konsep fokus ke pemeran utama kan. Sekedar ngelurusin aja sih, hal-hal basa-basi gak penting kayak gitu tuh sebenernya perlu. Soalnya kalo terlalu fokus ama krisyeol mulu, tar kalian bosen loooh :v Semoga di chap ini kalian suka sama momen krisyeol yang gak biasa. Selama ini aku sengaja nyimpen dan nunda kemesraan mereka, biar greget :v dan jangan lupa, review pleaseee


	5. Urusan

-oO-Urusan-Oo-

Seluruh mahasiswa berdesak-desakan di depan mading gedung jurusan mereka masing-masing, untuk melihat hasil penerimaan anggota baru klub Flower Students dan klub basket.

Sebagian besar mahasiswa kecewa dengan hasil seleksi klub Flower Students. Namun kekecewaan mereka terobati ketika melihat banyak anak populer yang masuk ke klub basket. Jadi mereka bisa menonton anak-anak populer itu bermain basket.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat kenyataan bahwa ia dan Jessica diterima. Sedangkan Kris tidak.

_Gue harus gimana? Keputusan presiden-presiden Flower Students gak bisa diganggu gugat kan?_

-oO-Urusan-Oo-

"Selama ini gak pernah ada cewek yang daftar di klub basket. Tapi satu-satunya cewek spesial yang daftar di klub itu, ada di geng kita. Keren kan." Ujar Minhyuk. Kris dan teman-teman dekatnya sedang merayakan diterimanya Yoona dan Minhyuk di klub Flower Students. Kedua orang itu menraktir mereka semua makan malam di sebuah restoran mahal.

"Halah. Paling juga tar cuma dijadiin maskot." Jawab Yoona.

"Jangan maskot deh, terlalu berharga. Si Sooyoung bakal dijadiin manajernya." Ujar Dongwoo.

"Bukan manajer, terlalu penting. Paling jadi pajangan. Hahaha." Ujar Jiyoon, berhasil membuat semuanya tertawa.

"Berisik lo pada! Gue bukan maskot, manajer, atau pajangan. Apa banget itu. Gue pemain juga. Sama kayak mereka. Kalian belom liat sih gue kalo maen basket kayak gimana." Ujar Sooyoung, tidak terima.

"Ya udah, kita kan satu klub, tar gue bisa liat lo maennya kayak gimana." Ujar Kris.

"Gak usah diributin lagi OK? Sekarang gimana kalo kita cheers, buat Minhyuk ama Yoona yang dah nraktir kita-kita di sini." Ujar Gayoon. Semua orang terdiam dan menatapnya. Membuat Gayoon jadi salah tingkah.

"Er… maksud gue, buat Minhyuk ama Yoona yang keterima di klub Flower Students." Ralatnya.

"Juga buat si Jessica, cewek Kris yang juga keterima di klub itu." Eunkwang menimpali.

"Sekalian buat si Chanyeol, sohib Kris. Dia juga keterima kan." Tambah Minhyuk. Mereka mengangkat gelas mereka yang telah terisi soju, "Cheers." Seru mereka, kompak, dan akhirnya bersulang bersama.

"Napa gak lo ajak aja mereka berdua sekalian, buat ikut kita makan-makan?" Tanya Yoona.

"Mereka berdua, apa Chanyeol doang…?" goda Dongwoo, menaik-turunkan alis. Masih ingat kejadian di mana Yoona terlihat sedang melakukan modus pada Chanyeol.

"Apaan sih lo. Tiba-tiba ngomong gitu." Balas Yoona.

"Lo demen kan ama si Chanyeol?" sekarang Sooyoung yang menggodanya.

"Kagak! Suwer sumprit, gue ama dia biasa aja. Gak usah mikir yang macem-macem deh lo pada. Hati gue cuma buat cowok gue tercinta, titik!"

"Eh, ada benernya juga, napa gak lo ajak mereka berdua makan-makan ama kita?" Tanya Eunkwang pada Kris.

"Mereka juga lagi ngerayain ama temen-temen gengnya masing-masing." Jawab Kris seadanya.

-oO-Urusan-Oo-

"Lo kok bisa keterima sih di klub Flower Students? Padahal lo gak cantik-cantik amat. Cantikan juga cewek gue." Cibir Baro. Seperti yang Kris katakan, Chanyeol juga sedang melakukan perayaan bersama teman-teman dekatnya. Mereka merayakannya di kamar kost Hyuna. Tempatnya besar dan begitu rapi. Tidak ada meja makan, maka mereka duduk di sofa. Makanan terhidang di atas meja. Dan karena tidak sempat memasak, Hyuna memesan semua makanan itu secara delivery. Di sini, Chanyeol dan Hyuna yang menraktir.

"Sialan lo. Gak usah sirik deh." Hyuna memeletkan lidah.

"Apapun klub pilihan kita, mudah-mudahan kita bisa dapetin yang terbaik. Cheers." Ucap Chanyeol, mengangkat gelas sojunya.

"Cheers." Jawab yang lainnya serempak. Mereka pun bersulang.

-oO-Urusan-Oo-

Di jajaran kursi penonton, Yejin terlihat sedang menyemangati kedua sahabatnya –Hongbin dan Ravi- dan kekasihnya –Chanyeol- yang sedang bermain bola basket. Ia tidak sendirian. Banyak juga yang datang dan menyemangati kerabat dekatnya masing-masing.

Hingga permainan selesai, semua orang meninggalkan lapangan.

"Yejin, Chanyeol, gue duluan ya." Pamit Ravi, yang mengerti jika Yejin butuh waktu bersama Chanyeol. Mereka telah mengganti pakaian mereka.

"Gue juga." Ujar Hongbin.

"Er… kalo gitu gue juga duluan aja deh. Sampe ketemu di kost-an ya." Pamit Kris. Ia, Hongbin, dan Ravi melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan Yejin, dan mereka berdua membalasnya.

"Tinggal kita berdua nih." Ujar Yejin. Mereka sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dan hampir tidak pernah memberi kabar satu sama lain. Yejin adalah anak pintar yang terlalu sibuk mengurusi kuliahnya sendiri. Justru ia lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol ketika hubungan mereka masih sebatas sahabat. Terlebih karena Chanyeol juga terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi urusannya sendiri dengan 'seseorang'.

"Gue baru nyadar, lo kok keliatannya pucet banget ya. Lo sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol. Meskipun gadis itu memakai make-up, tetap saja wajah pucatnya tidak bisa ditutupi.

Yejin tidak menjawab.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tak sadarkan diri, dan terjatuh di pangkuan Chanyeol yang menahannya.

"Yejin!" panik Chanyeol. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu, ala pengantin. Membawanya ke rumah sakit. Menurutnya, hal seperti ini tidak bisa diatasi jika hanya dibawa ke ruang UKS. Maka ia segera membawanya ke rumah sakit milik perguruan tinggi mereka.

-oO-Urusan-Oo-

Chanyeol terduduk di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Ia menunggu Yejin yang sedang diperiksa di dalam ruangan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di samping Chanyeol. Membuatnya menoleh pada orang itu.

"Gain Noona?" sapa Chanyeol. Mereka saling melempar senyum. Gain adalah mantan Flower Girl di kampus mereka. Maka dari itu ia dan Chanyeol saling mengenal.

"Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya gadis itu, to the point.

"Yejin." Jawab Chanyeol, singkat. Seniornya itu hanya menanggapi dengan ber-o-ria.

"Noona sendiri lagi nungguin siapa?" Basa-basi Chanyeol.

"Cuma nganter adik gue yang temennya lagi sakit. Gue gak kenal ama temennya. Jadi nunggu di sini deh." Jelas Gain. Ia memutar otot leher, berpaling dari Chanyeol. Untuk melihat ke arah pintu di mana adiknya berada, "Duh. Dia lama juga ya. Bikin bete aja."

Selagi Gain melihat ke arah lain, Chanyeol memperhatikan belahan dada besar gadis itu. Lalu ia menelusurkan pandangan hingga ke paha mulus Gain. Membuatnya menelan ludah.

_Gila… bodynya… bohai banget…_

Chanyeol spontan berpaling, ketika Gain kembali menoleh padanya.

"Chanyeol, gue ke sana dulu ya. Mau nyusul." Ujar Gain, dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Chanyeol kembali menolehkan pandangan pada gadis itu, "Eh, iya Noona. Silahkan." Dan untuk kedua kalinya, mereka saling melempar senyum, sebelum Gain berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Si belo itu terus memperhatikan seniornya. Ternyata ia memperhatikan rok pendek ketat yang membentuk bokong gadis itu.

Suara ponsel menyadarkannya. Ia melihat nama si pemanggil.

_Oh iya. Gue kan dah punya pacar. Ngapain ngelirik yang laen?_

Ia menerima panggilan itu, "Halo."

"_Lo lagi di mana bro? Tumben banget jam segini belom pulang. Sorry kalo gue ganggu acara lo ama cewek lo."_

"Nggak kok, lo gak ganggu sama sekali. Gue bakal pulang telat. Si Yejin tadi pingsan. Gue lagi nungguin doi di RS."

Hening sejenak. Kris merasa hatinya sakit mendengar itu. Benar sekali, sekarang ia akhirnya mengerti rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan, ketika Chanyeol melihat Kris bersama Jessica. Apalagi adegan yang suka dilakukan Kris dan Jessica di hadapan Chanyeol itu terlalu manis dan romantis.

"_Lo perhatian banget ya ama doi_." Ujar Kris, sarkastik.

"Gak usah ngambek gitu, Kris. Doi pingsan di depan gue, dan gak ada siapa-siapa. Wajar kan kalo gue nolongin doi. Masa mau gue tinggalin. Di mana sikap sosialisasi gue?" balas Chanyeol, tidak terima.

"_Lo yakin, alesannya cuma karena sosialisasi? Bukan alesan yang laen?"_

"Kampret. Wu Fan, sekarang lo bayangin, apa yang bakal lo lakuin kalo si Jessica pingsan di depan lo?"

"_Er… bener juga. Gue juga pasti langsung bawa doi ke RS, terus nungguin."_

"Terus gue sakit ati ngeliat lo nungguin cewek lo dengan setia."

"_Iya iya gue ngerti. Tapi lo khawatir ama si Yejin kan."_

"Asal lo tau aja. Gue khawatir, karena gue masih nganggep doi sebagai sahabat."

"_Terserah-"_

"Kris!"

"_Apa?"_

"Gue cinta ama lo."

Kris tidak menanggapi.

"Lo percaya kan?"

Kris masih tidak menanggapi.

"Lo juga cinta ama gue kan?"

Kris mengangguk pelan, seolah Chanyeol dapat melihat anggukan itu.

"Yang namanya cinta itu harus ada rasa saling percaya. Lo gak usah norak deh. Gue gak bakal pergi ninggalin lo kok." Jelas Chanyeol, dengan kesal. Ia merasa kalau kekasihnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

-oO-Urusan-Oo-

Chanyeol baru pulang larut malam. Setelah ia mandi, ia langsung memasuki kamar Kris.

Kamar itu gelap. Kris sudah terlelap.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ranjang di mana Kris terbaring, dengan selimut menutupi sebatas perut. Hingga Chanyeol dapat melihat dada bidang kekasihnya itu, karena saat ini Kris bertelanjang dada a.k.a topless.

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang Kris, dan mengelus puncak kepala Kris. Membuat si alis tebal itu membuka mata secara perlahan, "Eh… lo dah balik…" ujar Kris, setengah mengigau.

Kris langsung menarik tubuh Chanyeol, hingga si mata bundar itu terjatuh ke tempat tidurnya. Kris membenarkan selimut, membuat selimut itu menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Kris memposisikan tubuh di atas Chanyeol, dengan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai tumpuan. Kedua bola mata mereka saling memandang.

Si alis tebal itu mendekatkan wajah dengan wajah kekasihnya, dan menghapus spasi di antara mereka, dengan menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia menghisap bibir Chanyeol, bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian. Mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol menangkup wajah Kris, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kecupan yang diberikan Kris, turun ke leher Chanyeol, "Nghhh… ahhh…" membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah.

-oO-Urusan-Oo-

Bersambung

Sorry lama update. Kemaren-kemaren sempet kena writer's block. Untung sekarang dah nggak. Jadi... mohon support-nya ya, biar aku ga kena writer's block lagi. Jangan lupa review :*


	6. Show Off

-oO-Show Off-Oo-

"Nghhh… udah Kris, jangan diterusinhhh… kita gak pernah… hhh… ngelakuin ini lebih… ahhh… jauh, sebelumnya… hnghhh…" Chanyeol terus saja mendesah di bawah tubuh atletis Kris.

Kris menghentikan kecupan di leher kekasihnya itu, "Justru itu, karena kita gak pernah ngelakuin lebih jauh, kita harus nyoba. Iya kan sayang…?" ia masih belum melanjutkan aktivitas yang diinginkannya. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa ada persetujuan dari Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Kris, yang tersenyum padanya tanpa henti.

"Lo manis banget Kris…" Chanyeol membalas senyuman itu.

"Hm? Jadi gimana?" Tanya Kris, seduktif.

"Then… anything for you, babe…" jawab Chanyeol, akhirnya.

Kris langsung beraksi. Ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang membalut Chanyeol, dan melemparnya asal. Hingga ia bisa melihat keseluruhan bagian tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya kalau hanya melihat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol, Kris sudah biasa. Chanyeol memang suka mengganti pakaian di depan mata Kris tanpa ada rasa malu sedikitpun. Namun yang bisa Kris lakukan selama ini, hanya melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya begitu indah itu, tanpa bisa merasakannya. Tapi sekarang?

Mereka melanjutkan ciuman panas. Chanyeol mengalungkan lengan di leher Kris, untuk kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka untuk yang kesekian kali. Mereka merasa nikmat, bisa merasakan lidah satu sama lain.

Ciuman si alis tebal turun ke bagian leher. Mengecupi, dan menjilati. Sehingga leher mulus itu dibasahi saliva. Sementara tangan kirinya dengan nakal menyentuh dan meremas bokong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menengadah, menikmati setiap perlakuan yang kekasihnya berikan, "Ahhh… enak banget… beb… hhh…" ia meremas-remas rambut pirang Kris. Membuat pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu merasa lebih bersemangat.

Kris menggigiti, dan mengisap leher si mata belo. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda.

Yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan saat itu hanyalah mendesah, mendesah, dan mendesah dengan suara dalamnya. Membuat Kris semakin mencium aroma seks yang menguar di sekitarnya.

Kris menelusurkan lidah hingga ke dada Chanyeol. Memainkan indera pengecapnya itu pada nipple kanan kekasihnya dengan cara menjilati dan mengisapnya. Sementara tangan kirinya mencubit nipple kiri sang kekasih.

Setelah merasa puas, ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan lidahnya hingga sampai di perut Chanyeol. Ia memainkan lidahnya di dalam pusar kekasihnya itu.

Kris menanggalkan sisa potongan pakaian yang masih membalutnya, yaitu underwear. Ia melemparnya ke lantai.

Ia lalu menekuk dan melebarkan kedua kaki kekasihnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat lubang hangat yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Kini akses untuk merasuki tubuh si mata belo itu sudah tersedia.

Kris tidak memakai pelumas pada barang kejantanannya yang telah menegang itu, agar Chanyeol merasa sangat kesakitan. Ia bukan ingin menyakiti Chanyeol. Baginya, semakin sakit, sang kekasih akan merasa semakin nikmat.

Ia memegang benda berharganya itu, membimbingnya memasuki magic hole si mata belo, dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol mengatup mata kuat-kuat, dan meremas seprei tidak kalah kuatnya, untuk menahan rasa sakit luar biasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya seumur hidup, "ARGHHH!" ia mengerang kesakitan. Ia merasa seolah tubuhnya terbagi dua.

Kris terus memasukkan kejantanannya. Perjalanannya masih jauh, karena ukurannya yang panjang, dan dinding lubang Chanyeol yang begitu sempit.

Si mata belo meneteskan air mata, saking sakitnya, "Hhh… sakit banget… Kris… nghhh…"

Sambil tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya, Kris menghapus air mata kekasihnya, dan langsung menerkam bibirnya, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Hingga akhirnya benda berharga Kris berhasil menyentuh prostat.

Chanyeol yang merasa titik kenikmatannya disentuh, langsung menumpahkan cairan cinta di permukaan perut Kris. Ketika Kris melepaskan ciuman, Chanyeol menghentakkan kepala, merasa lemas, dan lelah. Ia terengah-engah.

Kris mencolek perutnya, melumuri jari telunjuknya dengan cairan kental pekat yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ia lalu memasukkan jari itu ke dalam mulut Chanyeol. Membuat kekasihnya itu mengulumnya dengan seksi, dan merasakan cairannya sendiri. Setelah itu Kris kembali melumuri jemarinya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, "Hmmm… gue suka aroma seks ini…"

Kris menyeka peluh yang membasahi kening kekasihnya, "Biarpun ada di kondisi kayak gini, muka lo tetep cantik, Yeol…" ia melihat raut kesakitan yang jelas tampak di wajah Chanyeol.

Beberapa lama kemudian, nafas Chanyeol berangsur-angsur pulih, dan ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Gue cinta ama lo, Kris… gue bakal kasih apapun yang lo mau… meskipun harus bikin gue sakit kayak gini… gue rela… kalo buat lo…"

"Berarti… gue boleh mulai bergerak, sekarang…?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Kapan aja lo mau…"

Kris menggerakkan miliknya keluar, namun tidak benar-benar mengeluarkannya.

Chanyeol kembali menengadah, "Ahhh… itu… enak banget… beb… ahhh…"

Si alis tebal itu kembali memasukkan miliknya, namun kali ini dengan cara menghentakkannya dengan cepat, "Hngh!" membuat Chanyeol membulatkan mata, karena terkesiap.

Kris langsung menggerakkan pinggul melakukan in-and-out dengan cepat. Membuat suara pergesekan tubuh mereka terdengar jelas.

"Ahhh… enak kan… Chanyeol sayang… hhh…" kali ini Kris yang mendesah kenikmatan. Tanpa disengaja, Chanyeol membalas desahan itu. Hingga pada akhirnya, desahan mereka saling menyahuti. Membuat aroma seks yang tadinya hanya berada di sekitar mereka, kini tersebar luas ke seluruh bagian ruangan kamar Kris. Bahkan ranjang Kris ikut bergerak, saking kasarnya gerakan yang Kris lakukan.

Chanyeol merasa seolah perutnya diaduk-aduk. Ia merasakan kenikmatan tak terkira. Hingga akhirnya, Kris berhasil mengeluarkan lahar cintanya di dalam lubang hangat Chanyeol.

Kris tumbang. Kejantanannya masih berada di dalam tubuh kekasihnya. Ia menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka menempel. Terlebih karena tubuh mereka lengket oleh keringat. Di saat seperti itu, Kris kembali menggigiti leher kekasihnya itu. Tidak memperhatikan atau merasakan sebagian cairannya yang merembes keluar dari lubang kenikmatan Chanyeol.

Ia akhirnya mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh sang kekasih, membuat lahar yang keluar dari lubang kekasihnya itu semakin banyak. Dan tidak hanya cairan bening, namun bercampur darah segar.

Kris telah melukai Chanyeol.

Tapi mereka tidak melihat darah itu.

Maka ketika Kris telah mengumpulkan kembali energinya, ia bangkit. Hendak menyetubuhi Chanyeol kembali.

Kris yang berada di atas tubuh kekasihnya, menghadapkan wajah pada barang kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Begitupun Chanyeol, yang telah disuguhi pemandangan kejantanan kekasihnya. Sebut saja bahwa mereka berada dalam posisi 69. Mereka menggenggam kemaluan yang telah tersedia di depan mereka, lalu melakukan blow job bersama-sama.

Mereka sama-sama menjilati, dan mengulumnya. Seperti sedang memakan es krim.

Ketika cairan mereka keluar di mulut mereka, mereka menelannya.

Kris bangkit, lalu membalikkan tubuh Chanyeol. Membuat kekasihnya itu berada dalam posisi menungging, membelakanginya. Berencana untuk melakukannya dalam doggy style.

Ia kembali menghentakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sempit kekasihnya.

Chanyeol memeluk bantal, sambil menutup mata. Ingin lebih merasakan nikmat yang diberikan kekasihnya itu bertubi-tubi. Tidak lupa diwarnai oleh desahan kenikmatan yang keluar dari indera pengecap mereka.

Sambil terus melakukan in-and-out, Kris lebih membungkukkan lagi badannya, untuk menjilati punggung kekasihnya itu. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas-remas bokong Chanyeol. Sekali-kali tangan kanan itu juga ia gunakan untuk meremas dan menarik-narik barang kejantanan Chanyeol. Ketika si mata belo itu mengeluarkan cairannya di telapak tangan Kris, si alis tebal itu langsung menjilati tangannya dengan nikmat.

"Ahhh… terus… Wu Fan… jangan… hhh… berhenti… nghhh… ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… hhh… ahhh… nghhh… hhh… hnghhh… ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… terushhh… terushhh… yeahhh… nghhh… ahhh… di situhhh… ahhh…"

Sepertinya mereka begitu nyaman berada di doggy position itu, hingga mereka melakukannya tanpa henti.

Seseorang memasuki kamar Kris.

Benar.

Chanyeol lupa mengunci pintunya.

Kamar itu gelap, seingga orang itu tidak bisa melihat apapun. Namun ia masih bisa melihat siluet tubuh sepasang manusia. Ia juga mendengar deritan tempat tidur yang bergerak-gerak.

Ia merasa curiga. Dan untuk menuntaskan rasa penasarannya, ia menekan tombol lampu. Namun tidak membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercengkerama itu terusik, karena mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, surga mereka.

Ia terbelalak. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan dua orang di hadapannya.

Ia menyaksikan dengan sangat jelas di mata kepalanya sendiri, dua orang pria sedang melakukan hubungan seks, bersetubuh dengan posisi seperti anjing yang sedang kawin.

"Chanyeol…? K-kris…?" gumamnya. Namun gumaman kecil itulah yang justru pada akhirnya membuat aktivitas Kris dan Chanyeol terhenti.

Mereka berdua terkejut, dan spontan menoleh ke asal suara gumaman barusan.

Dan sama-sama terkesiap ketika mengetahui siapa orang itu.

"Jessica!" seru Kris.

Gadis itu mulai menangis, lalu melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Kris segera memakai celana tidurnya asal, dan berlari keluar untuk mengejar Jessica.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia menutupi bagian bawah tubuh menggunakan selimut, karena pintu keluar masih terbuka. Takut ada orang yang lewat, dan tidak sengaja melihat tubuh seksi Chanyeol yang terekspos bebas.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit di lubangnya, ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri, melakukan masturbasi. Ketika cairannya keluar membasahi tangannya, ia menjilatinya.

Ia masih menginginkan seks itu.

Ia menyukainya.

Ia merasa belum puas.

Ia ingin lagi…

Lagi…

Lagi…

Dan lagi…

Ia memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus ke dalam lubangnya sendiri, dan mengeluar-masukkannya beberapa kali. Hingga spercumnya tumpah lagi, orgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya malam ini. Ia terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri, sehingga ia mengabaikan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bahwa Jessica melihat adegan ranjang mereka, dan Kris segera menghilang untuk mengejar gadis itu.

Sementara itu Kris yang masih berada di koridor, berhasil mencengkeram tangan Jessica yang hendak mencapai pintu lift.

Kris memegangi kedua bahu sempit gadis itu, dan gadis itu langsung memukuli dada bidang kekasihnya. Sambil terus mengalirkan sungai air mata.

"Motherfucker! Hollyshit Jerk! Fuck you bastard! Fucking asshole!" kata-kata kotor keluar begitu saja dari mulut gadis cantik itu. Ia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Mereka sama-sama pernah tinggal di belahan benua Amerika –meskipun berbeda negara- jadi mereka mengerti betapa kasarnya kata-kata itu, dan betapa marahnya Jessica saat ini.

"Calm down, Jung Sooyeon…" Kris memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu, mencoba untuk menahan pukulan-pukulan yang diberikannya.

"What?! What the fuck do you mean by the fucking 'calm' huh?!" Jessica menghempaskan tangan Kris, lalu menampar pipi pria yang dicintainya itu sekuat tenaga. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan tangisannya.

Kris menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Really sorry, Jessica. Gue tau gue salah. Tapi inilah gue yang sebenernya. Bohong, kalo gue bilang bahwa apa yang gue lakuin sama Chanyeol itu cuma salah paham."

"Lo bersetubuh ama temen sekost-an lo yang sesama cowok?! Jadi selama ini kalian tuh apa?! Bukan sahabat, tapi pacaran hah?! Terus gue apa?! Boneka yang lo jadiin topeng buat nutupin hubungan lo yang gak lazim itu?! iya?! Dasar lo bajingan! Brengsek! Keparat! Gue benci lo Wu Yi Fan! Gue benci! Gue gak mau liat muka lo lagi!"

Selanjutnya Kris membiarkan gadis itu memasuki lift, dan berlalu dari hadapannya.

Ketika ia memasuki kamar, ia melihat kekasihnya hanya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Seperti sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Gimana, Kris?" yang Chanyeol maksud adalah Jessica. Dan Kris pun tahu apa yang Chanyeol maksud.

Kris menggeleng, "Semuanya udah terjadi. Gue gak bisa apa-apa lagi. Gue dah nyakitin perasaan cewek." Setelah menutup pintu, ia menghampiri Chanyeol, lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Jadi kalian putus?"

"Dia bilang gak mau lagi ngeliat muka gue. Ya… jadi lo tau sendiri lah jawabannya."

Chanyeol menunduk, "Sorry, Kris. Ini semua salah gue. Coba aja kalo gue gak lupa ngunci pintunya. Kejadiannya gak bakal kayak gini. Gue emang ceroboh."

Kris memegang dagu Chanyeol, mempertemukan tatap mereka, "Emang udah takdir, kali, kalo gue cuma boleh ngejalin hubungan asmara ama orang yang bener-bener gue cintai ini."

Mereka saling melempar senyum, dan Kris langsung menyambar bibir kekasihnya. Kembali melakukan ciuman panas, seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol melepas sentuhan mereka, "Kasur ini basah. Banyak air di mana-mana. Kamar gue masih bersih tuh. Kita tidur di sana aja ya."

"Oke. Kenyamanan emang nomor satu."

Kris menyingkap selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh kekasihnya, dan mereka terkejut secara bersamaan ketika melihat darah segar yang begitu banyak.

Ketika Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidur dan mencoba berdiri, ia melihat darah itu masih keluar dari lubang kenikmatannya. Mengalir melewati kedua kaki jenjangnya, dan mengotori lantai.

"Ya ampun. Apa gue sekasar itu tadi…?" gumam Kris, namun masih bisa didengar kekasihnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kris, "Gue gak apa-apa, Kris. Ntar juga darahnya berhenti ngalir kok."

"Tau dari mana? Emang sebelumnya lo pernah bercinta ama cowok?"

"Kagak. Tapi ya masa ini darah mau keluar terus? Gue cuma lagi dapet pengalaman pertama ngelakuin persetubuhan, Kris, bukan lagi pendarahan keguguran atau nifas."

Kris terkekeh, "Ah lo bisa aja."

Ia lalu bangkit, "Lo bisa jalan?"

"Bisa."

"Nggak."

"Lo tuh gimana sih. Nanya, tapi ngejawab sendiri. Kalo tau jawabannya bakal beda ama gue, udah gak usah nanya."

Kris melilitkan handuk di pinggang Chanyeol, lalu mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu ala pengantin. Chanyeol menurut saja. Ia lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris.

Kris mulai melangkahkan kaki, membawa Chanyeol menuju kamarnya.

Ketika sampai, ia menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan tubuhnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajah pada kekasihnya itu, dan kembali menerkam bibirnya. Mereka tidak melepas ciuman itu, selagi Kris berjalan membawa tubuh Chanyeol ke tempat tidurnya.

Begitu sampai, Kris meletakkan tubuh Chanyeol di kasur empuknya dengan hati-hati. Membuat pagutan bibir mereka terlepas.

Chanyeol melempar handuk di tubuhnya itu ke lantai, dan Kris menanggalkan celana dan masuk ke dalam dekapan hangat selimut tebal. Tak lupa, ia menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol juga.

Mereka membaringkan tubuh dengan posisi saling berhadapan.

Tangan jahil Kris memainkan salah satu nipple Chanyeol, membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa kegelian, "Diem, Kris. Geli tau. Kita bisa lanjut kapan-kapan. Besok siang kan kita ada kuliah. Jadi mendingan sekarang kita tidur. Gue capek. Gue ngantuk."

Kris menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Oh ya? tapi gue nggak tuh. Gimana dong?"

"Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya gue mau tidur."

"Oke, Yeollie sayang… gue ngerti kok."

"Um… oh iya, si Jessica itu gimana?"

"Udahlah Yeol. Jangan pikirin itu lagi. Bebasin pikiran lo. Jadiin seolah-olah idup lo tuh bahagia, gak ada beban. Gak ada masalah. Yang namanya beban itu cuma mitos."

"Oke deh. Met bobo Wufannie."

Kris mengecup kening Chanyeol, "Met bobo Yeollie."

-oO-Show Off-Oo-

Chanyeol memasuki ruang rawat inap Yejin.

Ia melihat gadis itu sedang memakan semangkuk bubur sebagai makan siangnya.

"Sini gue suapin." Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk dari tangan kekasihnya itu, lalu mengambil tempat duduk. Membuat gadis itu hanya menatap cengo.

"Apaan sih lo. Dateng-dateng langsung maen rebut aja."

"Udah… buka mulutnya. Aaa." Ia menyuapkan bubur itu pada Yejin.

"Masa orang sakit makan sendiri." Lanjutnya.

"Ya gak apa-apa keles. Toh gue masih mampu."

Chanyeol ingat ketika ia demam, Kris hanya memberinya semangkuk bubur. Namun tidak menyuapinya sama sekali.

_Hah… Kris… lo gak bisa perhatian kayak gue…_

"Gimana keadaan lo sekarang? Kepala lo masih sakit?"

Yejin menggelengkan kepala, "Udah baikan. Lumayan, abis minum obat ama banyak istirahat."

"Baguslah. Cepet sembuh ya. Jadi lo bisa masuk kuliah lagi. Sayang banget kan kalo mata kuliah satu aja kelewat. Ketinggalannya pasti jauh. Ntar lo repot, rugi deh." Cerocos si mata belo.

"Lo perhatian banget sih. Lo sayang banget ya ama gue."

"Iya lah. Gue sayang ama lo."

_Tapi cuma sebatas sahabat._

Chanyeol meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang isinya telah habis itu di atas nakas, dan bangkit, "Gue balik dulu ya."

"Idih. Bentar banget. Baru juga dateng. Emangnya lo gak kangen apa ama gue?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Gue cuma pengen mastiin kalo lo baik-baik aja."

"Kalo cuma mau mastiin kaya gitu, SMS atau nelepon juga kan bisa. Gak usah ampe capek-capek dateng ke sini."

"Lah kan di RS gak boleh megang HP."

"Oh iya ya."

Chanyeol memberi sesuatu ke tangan Yejin, "Nih buat lo."

"Coklat kesukaan gue. Makasih ya. Pasti bakal langsung gue abisin sekarang."

Pria berwajah imut itu mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya, menunjukkan kasih sayang, "Babai."

Gadis itu melambaikan tangan ketika kekasihnya berjalan ke pintu keluar.

Ketika menginjakkan kaki di koridor, Chanyeol bertemu dengan Kris yang membawa ketujuh teman dekatnya.

"Kalian ke sini mau nengok cewek gue?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya Yeol. Lo udah ketemu doi kan. Gimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Gayoon.

"Bentar lagi juga sembuh." Jawab Chanyeol, singkat.

"Ya udah. Kita-kita mau liat langsung." Ujar Kris, lalu melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan di mana kekasih Chanyeol itu berada.

Baru satu langkah, namun Chanyeol langsung mencengkeram lengan Kris. Membuat langkah si alis tebal itu terhenti. Dan semua temannya otomatis ikut menghentikan langkah.

"Ada apa Yeol?" Tanya Kris.

"Si Jessica gimana?"

Teman-teman Kris merasa bingung. Kenapa Chanyeol menanyakan Jessica? Memangnya ada apa dengan kekasih Kris itu? Kalau masalah pacaran, mereka tidak ingin ikut campur urusan Kris. Jadi mereka hanya bisa menunggu hingga pembicaraan dua menara di depan mereka ini selesai. Dan mau tidak mau, mereka mendengarkan pembicaraan itu.

Kris memutar bola mata. Merasa jengah dengan pertanyaan itu, "Apa lagi sih yang lo takutin?"

"Dia gak bilang siapa-siapa kan?"

"Oh jadi lo takut dia cerita ama orang-orang, terus ntar kita ketauan? Gitu?"

Yejin yang merasa di luar ruangannya ada keributan, langsung berjalan menuju koridor.

Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat kekasihnya masih berada di situ. Bersama Kris dan teman-temannya.

"Yejin? Lo mau ke mana?" heran Jiyoon. Yang lainnya menoleh ke arah pintu, termasuk Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yejin, melihat Chanyeol yang tidak mau melepas genggamannya pada lengan Kris, dan Kris yang menatap tidak suka pada Chanyeol. Membuatnya berpikir bahwa dua orang itu sedang terlibat dalam suatu masalah.

Tanpa melepas cengkeramannya, Chanyeol kembali menatap Kris.

Ia menarik wajah Kris, dan langsung menghapus spasi dengan menmpelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kris. Lama kelamaan, ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas favorit mereka. Mereka tidak mempedulikan sedang berada di mana, bersama siapa, dan bagaimana reaksi orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

-oO-Show Off-Oo-

Kris tidak menyangka. Chanyeol yang selama ini sangat berusaha untuk menutupi hubungan gay mereka –sampai-sampai harus berpura-pura straight segala- justru akhirnya memperlihatkan sendiri pada orang-orang.

Setelah bercumbu dengan Kris di hadapan teman-temannya, Chanyeol langsung berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang terjadi di koridor.

Siang itu, mereka masih harus kembali ke kampus untuk memenuhi jadwal latihan basket mereka. Dan di situlah mereka berdua bertemu lagi.

Mereka dan anggota lainnya sedang berada di ruang loker untuk mengganti pakaian mereka dengan kostum untuk bermain basket.

"Lo puas sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol, yang sedang memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam loker. Ia berdiri berdampingan dengan Kris, karena loker mereka bersebelahan.

Kris tahu bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya masih merasa begitu malu dan enggan untuk menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa ia adalah pria homoseksual. Namun dengan nekad, Chanyeol menarik wajah Kris untuk berciuman di depan orang-orang. Membuat Kris jadi merasa bersalah, karena ia selalu marah pada Chanyeol hanya karena pria berwajah imut itu ingin menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Padahal, itu untuk kebaikan mereka juga kan.

Seperti yang telah diketahui, bahwa Kris berasal dari Kanada. Negara yang notabene telah melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Maka dari itu, ia ingin dunia tahu. Bahwa ia dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan mungkin suatu saat akan mengikuti jejak para pria gay Kanada, untuk melangsungkan upacara pernikahan secara resmi.

Kris menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Kalo lo masih belom siap, lo gak perlu kayak gitu tadi. Gue bisa sabar kok."

BRAKKK!

Semua pasang mata pria yang sedang mengganti pakaian mereka, tertuju pada sumber keributan.

Barusan itu Chanyeol menggebrak lokernya sekuat tenaga.

"Sabar lo bilang hah? Apa gue gak salah denger? Lo gak inget apa tiap kali gue nolak permintaan lo yang pengen kita nunjukin kalo kita punya hubungan kaya gitu, lo selalu sewot ama gue? Lo suka nyindir gue! Lo sinis ama gue! Apa itu semua yang lo bilang sabar hah?!"

"Ada masalah apa ini?" Tanya Changmin sang presiden klub basket, yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Buruan ke lapangan. Kalian tuh emangnya mau latian jam berapa sih?"

Semua orang cepat-cepat bergerak, menuruti perintah senior mereka itu. Kecuali Chanyeol dan Kris, yang pikirannya masih kalut karena sebuah konflik yang sedang mereka alami.

"Kalian berdua, cepetan beresin urusan kalian. Udah gitu langsung nyusul ke lapangan. Jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi ke klub ini, ngerti?"

"Iya Hyung. Maaf." Ucap Kris. Changmin langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Eh, denger ya. Asal lo tau aja, kita gak bisa pura-pura kalo masalah ini udah selesai. Kalo lo pikir penyelesaian masalah ini segampang itu, lo salah." Ujar Chanyeol, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Kris baru menyusul setelah beberapa detik terdiam sendiri di ruangan itu.

Ketika berlatih, Changmin sengaja memisahkan Kris dan Chanyeol ke tim yang berbeda. Karena ia yakin, bahwa mereka berdua tidak bisa bekerjasama dengan baik saat ini.

-oO-Show Off-Oo-

Setelah selesai berlatih, semua orang pergi ke ruang shower untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi, mereka kembali ke ruanga loker untuk memakai pakaiannya, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kecuali bagi mereka yang masih punya kesibukan lain di kampus ini.

Kris duduk di atas bangku panjang yang terletak di pusat ruangan loker itu ketika mengenakan t-shirtnya. Saat ini tinggal ia berdua dengan kekasihnya yang kelihatan masih marah itu.

Chanyeol yang telah mengenakan pakaiannya, berjalan ke arah Kris.

Kris yang melihat Chanyeol berdiri di hadapannya, langsung menengadah untuk mempertemukan wajah mereka. Namun ia tidak berani untuk mengatakan apapun, karena ia takut akan salah bicara. Karena terbukti, selama ini seringkali apapun yang ia katakan, akan membuat kekasihnya itu kesal.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Menghadapkan wajah dengan selangkangan kekasihnya. Dan tanpa disangka-sangak, ia langsung membuka ritsleting celana jeans yang dikenakan Kris. Membuat Kris membulatkan mata.

"Chanyeol, lo mau-"

Pria bermata belo itu sedikit menarik underwear Kris ke bawah, sehingga barang kejantanan Kris yang begitu besar dan menggiurkan itu menyembul keluar.

Chanyeol menggenggam benda yang mulai menegang itu, dan memainkan puncak 'kepala'nya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Ahhh… Yeol… ahhh…" membuat Kris menengadah, dan mendesah kenikmatan.

Pria berwajah imut itu lalu memainkan puncak 'kepala' kejantanan kekasihnya itu menggunakan lidahnya yang nakal. Kris mulai meremas-remas rambut Chanyeol yang berada di bawahnya.

Chanyeol mengocok benda milik Kris itu dengan cepat, hingga Kris mencapai orgasme, dan terengah-engah. Ia menjilati, dan mengulum benda itu. Menelan cairan cinta yang tumpah di sekitarnya.

Kris mendorong benda berharganya itu, sehingga memasuki mulut Chanyeol lebih dalam, dan mencapai gerbang kerongkongan.

"Unghhh… emmmhhh…" itu adalah suara kuluman dari mulut Chanyeol.

Kris terus menggerakkan pinggul, membuat miliknya itu in-and-out dalam mulut hangat kekasihnya. Dan berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu tersedak.

Si alis tebal bangkit untuk berdiri, sambil membimbing kekasihnya untuk ikut berdiri.

Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, hingga bagian depan tubuh kekasihnya itu membentur loker.

Kris menjilati telinga Chanyeol yang posisinya sedang berdiri membelakanginya itu. Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam bagian depan celana kekasihnya itu. Meremas-remas benda yang sudah menegang dan basah di dalamnya.

Pria yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi itu melorotkan celana kekasihnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat bokong mulus kekasihnya itu.

Ia mulai memasukkan jari telunjuk ke dalam lubang hangat kekasihnya yang tidak kelihatan. Menggerak-gerakkannya maju-mundur.

"Nghhh… ahhh… enak banget… ahhh… lakukan lebih dari…. Hhh… itu… ahhh…" pinta Chanyeol.

Kris mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, membawanya ke bangku panjang yang tadi ia duduki. Ia mengatur posisi kekasihnya itu. Ia membuat Chanyeol berlutut di lantai, dengan dada yang bersentuhan dengan bagian permukaan atas bangku. Berniat untuk bercinta dalam posisi doggy style.

Si alis tebal yang sudah tidak tahan itu, langsung melesakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang hangat kekasihnya, dengan sekali hentak.

"Argh!" Chanyeol mengerang.

Kris lalu memaju-mundurkannya, melakukan in-and-out dengan tempo yang cepat. Membuat bangku itu berdecit keras.

Seperti yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, desahan mereka saling menyahuti. Menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan di mana mereka melakukan persetubuhan.

Kris melakukan itu sambil terus meremas-remas bokong kekasihnya.

Mereka menikmati aktivitas seks itu. Hingga mereka terus melakukannya selama hampir tiga puluh menit. Mengakibatkan lubang kenikmatan Chanyeol menjadi panas.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk bangkit, membuat benda keras yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya itu terlepas.

Ia berbalik, dan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya. Ia merebahkan tubuh Kris hingga telentang di atas bangku, dan ia sedikit melorotkan jeans dan undewear yang membalut kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol memposisikian diri di atas tubuh Kris, dan membelakanginya. Ia mengarahkan lubangnya pada milik Kris yang berdiri tegak. Kembali membuat benda keras itu memasuki lubangnya. Sama seperti tadi. Ia hanya ingin membuat posisi yang lain. Posisi 'woman on top'.

Pria cantik itu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, sengaja menyentuhkan benda keras itu dengan spot kenikmatannya berkali-kali.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kris menarik tubuh kekasihnya, sehingga tubuh kekasihnya itu telentang di atas tubuhnya. Barang kejantanan Kris masih tertanam, dan ia membuatnya tetap seperti itu.

Kedua tangannya memelintir kedua nipple Chanyeol, selagi ia menggigiti telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Nghhh… gue… gue mau kemaluan lo yang panjang, gede, keras, dan enak itu, tetep ada di dalem lubang sempit gue… selamanya Kris… nikmat banget… ahhh… kalo bisa… hhh… ahhh…"

"Don't worry… kita bisa lakuin hubungan seks… setiap waktu… gak peduli kita ada di mana…"

Benar sekali.

Mereka lupa bahwa mereka masih berada di kampus mereka tercinta.

Tempat menuntut ilmu, yang sekarang telah menjadi salah satu tempat mereka untuk 'bermain' dengan suka ria.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan, dan langsung membulatkan mata melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan di depannya.

"Kalian lagi ngapain?!"

Sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbahagia itu hendak bangkit ketika terkejut.

"Diem!" namun perintah orang itu barusan berhasil membuat mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi satu tubuh itu.

"Hongbin, maksud lo apa sih?" Tanya Kris.

Hongbin menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya. Ia menghampiri Kris dan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa rasa malu, sepasang kekasih itu tidak menutupi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Gue pengen liat, cowok ama cowok kalo lagi bercinta." Ujar Hongbin, polos.

"Sebenernya ini buat kesenangan sendiri. Bukan buat dipertontonkan. Tapi karena lo temen kita, kita bakal tunjukin." Ujar Kris.

Selanjutnya, Hongbin yang memberi aba-aba tentang posisi yang harus mereka buat. Seperti sutradara blue film saja.

Chanyeol berdiri, lalu membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat ketika menungging. Kris yang berdiri di belakangnya, memasukkan benda berharganya perlahan ke dalam lubang Chanyeol.

"Ahhhhhh… hhhhhh… aaaahhhhhh…" desah Chanyeol.

"Woaaahhh… jadi gini…" ujar Hongbin, yang matanya tidak lepas dari kejantanan Kris yang memasuki lubang sempit Chanyeol hingga setengahnya. Anak polos yang tidak polos itu memperhatikannya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Jarak matanya dengan kemaluan Kris hanya dua puluh sentimeter.

Mereka berdua tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Membuat Chanyeol menahan nafas, selagi dinding sempitnya itu berkedut, membuat Kris serasa dipijat.

"Gimana bisa benda segede gitu masuk ke lubang yang kecil banget? Pasti sakit banget deh." komentarnya.

"Ahahahahaha… nggak kok, rasanya nikmat… hhh…" balas Chanyeol.

"Kalo gitu, ayo gerakin juniornya." Pinta Hongbin lagi.

"Lo tuh nyuruh kita kayak gini buat apa sih bro?" Tanya Kris.

"Hei. Katanya kita satu klub. Katanya gue boleh liat." Jawab Hongbin.

Kris mulai menggerakkan bendanya maju mundur, dengan lambat. Sangat lambat.

"Uhhh… terushhh Kris… ahhh… yeahhh… di situuuuhhhh… nghhh… aaaahhhhhh…"

"Nonton live perform blue film kayak gini seru banget sumpah. Denger desahan kenikmatan lo itu seru juga ya. Gue juga pengen ada di posisi lo, Chanyeol!" teriak Hongbin.

"Eh, bukannya tadi kalian marahan ya?" lanjut Hongbin.

Kris melepaskan kejantanannya dari lubang kekasihnya, lalu membuat tubuh kekasihnya itu berhadapan dengannya.

"Sekarang udah nggak kok." Ia lalu melakukan French kiss dengan Chanyeol.

Mata Hongbin berbinar-binar, "Duh gue jadi terharu…"

Setelah melepas ciuman, Kris kembali mendorong tubuh kekasihnya, hingga kekasihnya itu tengkurap di atas bangku. Ia melebarkan dan menekuk kedua kaki panjang Chanyeol, sehingga posisi tubuh pria cantik itu seperti seekor katak.

Kris memegang kedua belah bokong mulus kekasihnya, dan menyingkapnya seperti menyingkap tirai di jendela. Sehingga ia bisa melihat rectum kekasihnya yang sempit dan masih berkedut-kedut itu, minta dirasuki. Dan kejantanan Kris yang ereksi itu, langsung memasuki lubang yang tersuguhkan di depannya. Membuat kekasihnya itu menengadah, untuk lebih bisa merasakan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan sang penyerang.

"Ahhh… Krishhh… terus… terus… Kris… ahhh…"

Kris kembali memaju-mundurkan benda berharganya itu.

"Lebih cepet lagi Kris, biar doi mendesah lebih keras!" pinta Hongbin.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih lincah. Ia juga mencengkeram kedua pinggul Chanyeol, membantu memaju-mundurkan tubuh kekasihnya itu supaya sentuhan antara kejantanannya dengan titik kenikmatan Chanyeol terjadi lebih cepat dan lebih banyak.

Hongbin seolah mendapat sebuah fan service melihat itu. Kalau bisa, ia mengacung-acungkan banner besar bertuliskan 'KRISYEOL HAVE SOME HARDCORE SEX FIGHTIIING!'

-oO-Show Off-Oo-

Bersambung

Aku cuma pengen bikin scene yang unik. Itu aja sih. Gak ada maksud laen. Makanya aku masukin seorang anak polos ke dalem adegan terakhir :v jangan lupa review :*


	7. Dilemma

-oO-Dilemma-Oo-

"Sorry gue ngaret. Gak parah-parah amat kan?" Si mata belo yang setengah ngos-ngosan, baru saja tiba di 'markas besar' klub Flower Students. Selepas mata kuliah yang selesai jam 2.30 tadi, ia dan Seohyun langsung ngebut mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang akan dipresentasikan bersama pada jam 5.30 nanti. Mereka terlalu asik bersenang-senang dengan hal lain, sehingga terkadang melupakan kewajiban sebagai mahasiswa.

Ia melihat di ruang tengah markas itu beberapa orang senior dan tiga puluhan orang teman seangkatannya sedang terduduk nyaman di atas sofa. Di ruangan itu ia juga melihat beberapa bingkai besar foto para anggota dan alumni klub itu yang telah menyandang predikat sebagai juara fotomodel antar-kampus se-provinsi. Dan seperti ruangan klub umumnya, di sana juga terpajang begitu banyak piala dan sertifikat prestasi yang telah diraih dari tahun ke tahun.

"Liat dong sekarang dah jam 3. Harusnya sih gak boleh budayain ngaret. Kasian kan buat yang dateng on time. Tapi karena ini baru pertemuan pertama, oke deh gue maafin. Tapi buat ke sananya, jangan harap dapet ampun dari gue." Jaejoong selaku sang presiden, memberikan tatapan tajam di sela-sela kalimat ancamannya.

"Buset dah. Galak amat." Gumam Chanyeol.

Jaejoong mendengus, "Bukan gitu. Gue harus tegas. Kita semua kan di sini calon fotomodel, dan fotomodel itu harus sama profesionalnya ama artis-artis di TV." Yang Chanyeol garis bawahi, tadi itu ia hanya menggumam pelan. Namun ternyata sang presiden tidak hanya memiliki tatapan tajam. Tapi pendengaran yang tajam juga. Hal itu sempat membuat Chanyeol mengutuki kalimatnya sendiri.

"Iya juga ya."

"Nah kan."

Ketika tidak sengaja Chanyeol menoleh ke arah seseorang yang duduk paling ujung di sebelah kanan, ia melihat orang itu adalah gadis cantik yang menatapnya tajam. Tidak kalah tajamnya dengan milik Jaejoong. Membuat Chanyeol merasa sedikit ketakutan. Bukan takut juga sih. Mungkin semacam rasa malu.

Ia adalah Jessica.

Chanyeol berpaling. Hanya melihat mata gadis itu saja, ia merasa tidak punya nyali.

"Oke, udah ngumpul semua kan." Ujar Jaejoong, memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi selama beberapa detik. Membuat Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu, "Hah. Jadi gue yang dateng paling telat nih?" ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Entah berbicara pada siapa. Yang jelas bukan pada Jaejoong dan Jessica.

Jaejoong memutar bola mata, "Menurut lo?"

"Dari tadi juga kita-kita di sini nungguin kedatangan lo dengan setia." Ujar Yoona, sarkastik.

Chanyeol merekahkan senyuman, "Eh ciyus? Duh, gue jadi terharu." Ia menggaruk tengkuk.

Yoona menepuk jidat, "Ya elah nih bocah satu. Disindir bukannya mikir, malah ngomong gitu." Dan Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing. Sekarang Yoona sudah tidak ingin lagi melakukan modus pada Chanyeol. Bukan karena sudah tahu bahwa pria bermata bulat itu adalah pacar Kris, melainkan karena ia sudah tidak penasaran lagi.

Ya… tidak beda jauh juga sih.

Jaejoong bangkit dari 'singgasana'nya, "Ya udah, kalo gitu sekarang kita masuk ke ruang rapat."

"Loh? Gak langsung mulai pemotretan aja nih?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kagak lah. Di mana-mana juga yang namanya pertemuan pertama tuh gak ada yang langsung praktek. Mesti ada pembekalan materi dulu." Jelas Yoona, singkat.

Chanyeol mencibir, "Halah, pembekalan materi gaya lo. Kayak belajar fisika aja. Jangan mentang-mentang lo dari jurusan fisika, terus jadi ngomong gitu." Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak bidang yang harus dibekali materi terlebih dahulu sebelum praktek, selain fisika. Hanya saja, ya… kebetulan kekasihnya, si alis angry bird itu mengenyam pendidikan di jurusan fisika. Jadi yang langsung terbesit dalam benaknya ya fisika.

"Yah… gue kira bakal langsung jadi cover majalah playboy." Ujar Hyuna, kecewa. Ternyata selain Chanyeol ada juga yang beranggapan bahwa di pertemuan awal ini mereka akan langsung praktek. Lagipula Chanyeol dan Hyuna kan sahabat dekat di kelas, maka pemikiran mereka tidak akan jauh berbeda.

"Mana ada yang langsung instan kayak gitu? Di mana-mana juga kalo pengen sukses ya butuh proses." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Tapi photoshoot-nya hari ini kan?" Tanya Chanyeol, tidak sabar.

"Lo ngebet amat. Mau ngapain sih emangnya?" Jaejoong bertanya balik.

"Prakteknya ntar di pertemuan kedua, alias minggu depan. Kalian semua bisa sabar kan? Demi kelancaran dan kesuksesan klub kita. Sama buat kita sendiri juga tentunya." Jelas Taeyeon, yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan perbincangan partner-nya dan sang anggota baru, akhirnya angkat bicara juga. Mungkin karena merasa gemas dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

Si mata belo menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Oke deh."

Akhirnya mereka memasuki ruang rapat dengan teratur. Mereka menduduki kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja besar, yang telah disediakan. Dan yang menempati 'singgasana bos', Jaejoong dan Taeyeon tentu saja. Serta para senior.

"Pertama-tama kita kenalan dulu, biar tahu, dan biar lebih akrab. Semuanya ya. Mulai dari maba, ampe senior. Biar semuanya kenal. Sebutin nama ama jurusan. Gak usah sebutin tujuan kalian masuk ke sini. Kelamaan. Itu bisa dibahas lagi kalo kita bikin forum kayak gini lagi kapan-kapan. Terus buat seniornya, gak usah nyebutin juga kalian ada di divisi apa. Nah, mulai." Jaejoong memberi aba-aba secara panjang lebar. Seperti sudah hapal naskah kalimat pembuka untuk menyambut para anggota baru. Tentu saja, ini sudah tahun yang ketiga ia menyambut seperti ini. Dengan kata lain, ini adalah tahun terakhir baginya untuk berada di kampus ini. Dan semester ini pun ia tidak akan terlalu aktif berorganisasi, karena harus lebih memfokuskan dirinya pada skripsi.

"Ya udah kalo gitu dimulai dari presiden klub-nya dulu dong." Ujar Changmin.

Ketemu lagi deh Chanyeol dengan orang ini. Sama-sama satu klub di basket, dan flower boys juga.

"Loh? Pas open house juga nama gue dah tercantum di brosur kan? Gak usah kenalan lagi."

"Udah lah sebutin aja. Apa susahnya sih. Anggep aja ini cuma formalitas." Ujar Yubin, gadis berkulit eksotis teman sekelas Changmin. Ia juga merupakan presiden klub teater.

"Kalo bisa sih penanggung jawabnya dulu." Ujar Soryong, teman sekelas Changmin yang lain. Ia masih aktif menjadi presiden klub fotografer

"Kahi sonsaengnim datengnnya ntar pas kita terjun buat praktek. Jadi buat pertemuan ini beliau gak bakal dateng." Jelas Taeyeon, singkat.

"Oke oke. Gue Kim Jaejoong, presiden klub Flower Boys. Jurusan Tata Boga." Pria ini benar-benar bukan tipikal orang yang senang berbasa-basi. Hal ini pun tentu akan diterapkan pada anggota yang lain. Meskipun ini adalah sifat bawaan dirinya, bukan sistem klub ini.

"Loh katanya gak usah nyebutin jabatan." Ujar Taeyeon, merasa bingung dengan kalimat Jaejoong yang kontradiktif dengan kalimat sebelumnya.

"Presiden pengecualian." Jaejoong yang kepalang lupa, langsung menutupinya dengan kalimat barusan.

Taeyeon memutar bola mata, "Serah lo deh." Ujarnya, lalu menatap semua mata di seisi ruangan, "Gue Kim Taeyeon, presiden klub Flower Girls. Jurusan Sastra Cina."

Dan setelah itu menyusul Yoojin, Jiyong alias G-Dragon, Stephanie, dan senior lainnya memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"Sekarang giliran maba buat mempekenalkan diri. Silahkan." Ujar Jaejoong.

Para anggota baru pun memperkenalkan diri secara bergantian.

Setelah selesai, kedua presiden klub itu berbicara panjang lebar. Mulai dari memperkenalkan sejarah fotomodel, sejarah berdirinya klub, pengalaman-pengalaman hebat mereka yang sudah sering melakukan pemotretan ke luar negeri, "Kita-kita di sini udah pada ngerasain photoshoot di berbagai macam tempat, tapi kalo gue pribadi sih paling suka pas kita photoshoot di paradise macem pantai Pattaya Thailand. Soalnya lautnya biru muda, pasirnya bersih, lembut lagi. Paradise banget lah.",… "Kalo gue paling suka pas di sungai deket menara Eiffel. Airnya itu loh, berkilau banget.",… "Nah kalo gue, paling suka di heaven kayak pas di Belanda ama New Zealand. Tamannya keren banget. Gue berasa ada di surga waktu itu." hingga memberi bekal berupa materi tentang apa saja yang harus dilakukan seorang fotomodel selama pemotretan. Setelah itu, barulah bertanya pada para anggota baru apakah sebelumnya ada yang pernah memiliki pengalaman dalam hal itu atau mungkin ada yang ingin menanggapi keseluruhan penjelasan sang senior.

_Enak banget sih biaya ke luar negerinya dah ditanggung ama kampus. Gak enaknya, jadi professional tuh gak gampang…_

"Kalian tau kan Ming Xi salah satu model Victoria's Secret? Nah dia tuh alumni flower students ini juga." Ujar Erin. Ia begitu bersemangat menceritakan hal itu karena ia sendiri baru saja didaftarkan untuk menjadi model brand pakaian dalam wanita yang sudah mendunia itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasil saja lulus tidaknya.

"Tapi kalo mau didaftarin ke Victoria's Secret, badan lo harus tinggi." Tambah Nichkhun.

"Makanya Taeyeon ga bisa. Soalnya badannya pendek." Timpal Kwanghee.

Seisi ruangan dipenuhi gelak tawa seketika. Membuat Taeyeon mendelik pada si pembicara, "Heh, yang penting muka gue kece ya."

"Yah, udah deh segitu aja buat hari ini. Minggu depan jangan lupa dateng lagi buat praktek sekaligus latian, oke?" ujar sang presiden flower boys.

"Okeee." Jawab semua anggota baru, serempak. Setelah itu, bebas. Jika masih ingin berada di markas ini, boleh saja. Siapa tahu masih ingin melihat-lihat. Atau mungkin ingin lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan para seniornya dengan cara bertanya ini-itu, banyak hal. Intinya sih, modus. Tapi kebanyakan meninggalkan markas. Alasannya, karena masih merasa canggung dan malu-malu. Bagi yang tidak memiliki kegiatan kuliah atau klub lagi, langsung pergi meninggalkan kampus. Entah itu pulang ke rumah atau kost-an, atau hang-out bersama teman-teman. Dan bagi yang masih memiliki kegiatan seperti jam kuliah Chanyeol jam 5.30 sore, tentu tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana.

"Taeyeon Noona." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Iya sayang?"

_Buset dah. Baru kenal juga dah maen sayang-sayangan aja nih cewek_

"Gain Noona masih suka datang ke sini gak?"

"Oh lo kenal toh ama dia. Ada apa ya nanyain orang itu?" Taeyeon mengatakannya seolah tidak suka pada Gain. Padahal bukan, ia hanya sedikit kecewa saja karena pria setampan Chanyeol memanggilnya hanya untuk menanyakan gadis bertubuh seksi itu.

_Pengen liat aja bodi seksi dia. Biar gue makin semangat mengenyam aktivitas di sini gitu Noona_

"Pengen tau aja." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Oh. Nggak, dia jarang ke sini. Apalagi mau ngurusin skripsi."

"Yaaahhh sayang banget ya. Untung aja masih ada Taeyeon Noona yang cantik banget di atas rata-rata di sini."

Taeyeon tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Ah lo bisa aja deh. Jangan godain gue gitu ah. Tar Baekhyun ngambek."

"Kenapa dia mesti ngambek?"

"Soalnya dia kan suka ama lo."

"Baekhyun suka ama gue? Ah Noona jangan bikin gossip baru dong."

"Ya nggak lah. Doi doyannya ama gue."

"Ih Noona bikin gemes aja deh. Sini biar Chanyeol cubit."

"Sebelom lo cubit gue, gue bakal cubit lo duluan."

"Lah katanya takut Baekhyun nya ngambek. Gimana sih."

"Oh iya iya."

"Kalo gitu tar gue masukin Baekhyun ke geng gue ah, biar gue bisa deket ama doi, terus gue bisa makin deket juga ama Noona."

"Terus aja gombalin cewek orang Yeol."

Setelah basa-basi untuk berpamitan, Chanyeol keluar dari dalam markas itu.

"Jessica." Panggil Chanyeol, begitu ia berjalan di belakang Jessica, di halaman depan markas Flower Students.

Gadis itu tidak menanggapi, dengan sengaja. Karena sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan seorang pengkhianat seperti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Jessica, "Lepasin! Mau lo apa sih?" Chanyeol membawanya ke suatu tempat. Gadis itu sebenarnya memberontak, namun mau tidak mau, ia terpaksa mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeramannya. Gadis itu mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang terasa sakit. "Bo'ong kalo gue bilang itu semua cuma salah paham. Karena apa yang dah lo liat dengan mata kepala lo sendiri tuh bener. Gue ngelakuin hubungan badan ama doi. Gue ama Kris pacaran." Jelas Chanyeol, tanpa basa-basi.

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangan, "Semua orang juga tau kalian pacaran. Gak usah dijelasin lagi. Maksud lo ngungkit-ngungkit masalah itu apa sih? Padahal gue lagi berusaha buat move on dari itu semua. Apa lo sengaja, karena lo pengen liat gue menderita? Lo punya dendam apa sih ama gue? Salah gue ama lo apa?"

"Gue cuma mau minta maaf." Balas si mata belo, singkat.

Gadis itu memutar bola mata, merasa jengah, "Minta maaf? Minta maaf lo bilang? Dengan cara narik tangan gue kasar kayak tadi, gitu cara lo minta maaf ama cewek? Bukannya posisi lo sekarang juga adalah sebagai cewek? Harusnya lo ngerti dong perasaan gue. Harusnya lo tau dong gimana cara lo harus berbuat ama cewek."

"Gue kepaksa pake kekerasan biar lo mau dengerin gue. Oke, gue salah. Gak seharusnya gue kasar ama lo. Apalagi, lo emang lagi sakit hati ama gue."

"Terus?"

"Lo mau kan maafin gue? Gue gak bisa bersikap seolah-olah gak terjadi apa-apa. Gue ngerasa gak tenang kalo ada yang benci ama gue. Dunia ini kerasa sempit banget. Apalagi kita ada di fakultas dan klub yang sama. Kita bakal sering ketemu."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus, lalu menggeleng kasar, "Kesalahan kalian terlalu susah buat dimaafin."

Chanyeol sempat menggigit bibir bawah sebelum berkata, "Oke, minimal tolong maafin Kris. Doi gak salah. Gue yang salah. Gue yang maksa doi jadian ama lo, buat jadi topeng dari hubungan gue ama doi yang gak lazim."

"Gak bisa gitu. Dia juga salah. Dah tau itu salah, tapi tetep nurut juga ama lo."

"Doi sebenernya gak mau, karena takut bakal nyakitin perasaan lo. Tapi akhirnya kepaksa ngelakuin semua itu karena terlalu cinta ama gue."

"Whatever lah. Gue gak mau denger flashback-nya bagaimanapun itu."

"Tapi lo mau maafin gue?" Kedua mata bundar bening Chanyeol menatap gadis itu penuh harap.

"Maksa banget sih." Namun sepertinya tidak mempan.

"Ayolah Jess. Semua orang pernah ngelakuin kesalahan. Termasuk lo. Gue nyesel. Lo juga pasti pernah menyesali suatu kesalahan kan? Dan punya tekad buat gak ngelakuin lagi kesalahan itu."

"Jangankan maafin lo. Liat muka lo aja gue gak mau. Harusnya lo keluar aja dari klub. Atau bahkan pindah jurusan ama fakultas. Gue gak sudi satu fakultas ama lo. Napa lo gak satu jurusan aja ama cowok lo itu? Jadi kalian bisa pacaran sepuasnya tiap saat. Malah lebih bagus lagi kalo lo pindah kampus."

"Napa mesti kayak gitu sih? Apa kita bener-bener gak bisa nyelesain masalah ini baik-baik?"

"Gak usah nanya lagi lebih jauh."

-oO-Dilemma-Oo-

"Napa sih lo? Hari pertama di klub flower boy kaga ada semangat-semangatnya. Malah lemes gini. Pasti karena ga ada gue ya?" Kris yang duduk di atas sofa, dapat menangkap raut kelelahan di wajah sang kekasih yang memang hanya terduduk lesu di meja belajarnya tanpa ada gairah untuk melakukan apapun.

Si mata belo menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Iya." Namun bagi si alis Angry Bird, ekspresi apapun yang dipasang di wajah kekasihnya itu selalu imut dan menggemaskan. Membuatnya ingin menggigitnya.

Pria yang usianya terpaut sedikit lebih tua sempat terkekeh sejenak sebelum mengatakan, "Just kidding. Pasti ada masalah laen. Cerita aja."

"Tau sendiri kan yang keterima di klub itu siapa aja? Salah satunya si Jessica." Chanyeol langsung memulai kisahnya.

Kris tersenyum miris, "Oke, itu emang masalah. Tapi kita bisa apa? Lupain aja deh masalah yang udah-udah. Gue pernah bilang kan, jangan bikin idup lo jadi ribet. Bawa nyante aja."

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi tidak bertatap muka dengan Kris, kini menoleh ke samping. Tepatnya ke arah kekasihnya, "Lo bisa ngomong gitu. Lo bisa lakuin itu. Tapi lo bukan gue. Gue ga bisa kaya lo. Semua orang tuh beda-beda. Kita ga bisa selalu bilang 'gue bisa, masa lo ngga?'. Di beberapa kasus, lo ga bisa ngelakuin apa yang bisa gue lakuin. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jangan samain semua kategori. Dan jangan ngeliat semua kategori pake sudut pandang yang sama." Cerocos Chanyeol, seperti emak-emak. Keluar lagi deh sifat ke-cewek-an-nya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud demikian. Ia hanya ingin mengutarakan pendapat, agar Kris mengerti.

Kris bangkit. Melangkah perlahan, mendekati Chanyeol. Hingga ia berdiri tegak di samping sang kekasih, "Gue ngerti maksud lo. Oke, gue cuma ga pengen ngeliat lo murung kaya gitu. Apa yang harus gue lakuin buat lo biar lo ceria lagi kaya semula? Nonton bareng? Nonton ke bioskop? Shopping? Makan? Pergi ke taman hiburan? Renang? Maen sepeda? Pergi ke pantai? Pergi ke studio musik? Atau cari suasana baru buat ngelakuin hubunga seks, nginep di hotel, misalnya?" ia juga membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan bercerocos, sambil membuat gesture menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepala, menengadah untuk melihat wajah Kris, "Gue lagi ga enak hati. Ga pengen ngapa-ngapain. Mendingan lo tinggalin gue dulu deh sekarang. Gue butuh waktu buat sendiri."

Kris menghela nafas berat. Namun akhirnya menjawab, "Oke. Kalo butuh sesuatu, dateng aja ke kamar gue." Ia mencubit pelan satu sisi pipi gembil Chanyeol, dan mengacak-acak rambut kekasihnya itu sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan.

Begitu diyakini si alis Angry Bird sudah benar-benar menghilang dari peredaran, Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan –karena baru diacak-acak oleh sang kekasih- dengan frustasi, "Argh! Napa sih urusan ama cewek selalu ribet gini?"

-oO-Dilemma-Oo-

Bersambung

Sesi Q&amp;A [Question&amp;Answer] dan S&amp;R [Statement&amp;Response] untuk yang review-nya –menurut aku- butuh jawaban.

Maaf ga dikategoriin. Jadi random aja ya :]

S: _Dan __**Hongbin**__, hilang sudah kepolosanmu…_

R: Justru dengan dia pengen nonton Krisyeol ML, itu tuh nunjukin kalo dia sejak awal ga polos :v

.

Q: _Hubungan mereka udah diketahui publik. Gimana respon temen-temen kampusnya tuh?_

A: Ya awalnya pasti kaget lah. Cuma akhirnya mereka tetep bisa nerima keadaan KrisYeol apa adanya :]

.

S: _Gua mau di posisi __**Hongbin**__._

R: Sama. Pasti bakal berasa nonton live yaoi blue film :v

.

Q: _Tiba-tiba muncul __**Hongbin**__ sumpak ngakak aku… wkwkwk tu anak udah ga polos lagi… Kenapa ga yg lebih muka polos tapi yadong aja tuh macam __**Sehun**__…?_

A: Soalnya di ff ini ceritanya kalo seumuran Sehun masih anak sekolah kelas 3 SMA gitu. Belom saatnya muncul di perguruan tinggi. Lagian biasanya kalo di ff KrisYeol Sehun suka dijadiin anaknya kan? :v

.

S: _Kasian __**Jessica**__. Daripada sakit ati, mending dia pulkam aja deh, cari yg lebih baek dari __**Kris**__._

R: Ga mesti mudik, di kampus juga banyak yg ngantri ama cewek kece kaya dia :B

.

S: _Ga ngerti sama alur NC nya :D_

R: Maklum, aku ga pinter bikin adegan yg gituan :p

.

S: _Itu yg __**Kris**__ jadi bayi kaga lanjut :D_

R: Poisoned Liquid Ice Cream? Entahlah. Masih bingung lanjutinnya :B

.

Q: _Itu yg nonton making love nya __**KrisYeol Hongbin**__ nya __**iKon**__?_

A: Bukan. Hongbin VIXX. Kalo iKon mah Hanbin :v

.

S: _Tuh si __**Kong**__ ikut juga napa… biar threesome._

R: Buset dah. Ga kebayang tuh tar hot nya kaya gimana :B

.

S: _**Hongbin**__ yg sumpah demi kuping __**Chanyeol**__ yg segede papan baliho pemilihan bem kampus, gue ga ngerti maksud kelakuan doi tuh apa…_

R: Mungkin dia cuma pengen tau gimana rasanya nonton yg begituan secara langsung :v

.

Q: _Jangan-jangan si __**Hongbin**__ sama __**Ravi**__ itu juga couple? Dan __**Hongbin**__ kepoin __**KrisYeol**__ karena doi ga pernah dienain sama __**Ravi**__?_

A: Who knows? I know. Because Im the writer. Im the God of the story. Kkk~ Bisa jadi sih ya. Soalnya kan Ravi ama Hongbin sahabatan, sekampus, sejurusan, sekelas, dan satu klub pula :B

.

S: _INGET GENRE YA!_

R: Iye iye. Humor pan? Chapter ini masih ada bagian yg bisa bikin ketawa? ._.

.

Q: _Gimana sama __**Yejin**__?_

A: Dia juga pasti syok lah. Apalagi dia kan sebagai pacarnya Chanyeol. Jadi pasti lebih kaget daripada temen-temennya si Kris.

.

Q: _Kenapa sih __**Chanyeol**__ sama __**Kris**__ suka adu mulut?_

A: Karena mereka adalah pasangan yg aneh :v

.

Q: _Author orang mana?_

A: Bandung :]

.

Q: _Kuliah di mana? :" Kayanya kuliahnya bagus .-._

A: Aku di Akademi Bahasa Asing. Apanya yg bagus? Prestasinya? Atau klub-klub kampusnya? :B

.

Q: _Si jenong gue nyempil di sini…_

A: Yg mana? Soalnya kalo ngomongin yg jenong, yg langsung terbesit di benak aku tuh Yoochun :v sementara di sini ga ada dia. Yg kamu maksud pasti si Jessica. Soalnya kamu nge-statement gitu di chapter 2 dan di chap itu supporting cast yg muncul cuma Jessica :v

.

S: _Putus deh buruan… Biar Appa __**Yul**__ gue ga sendiri…_

R: So I found another YulSic shipper ._.

.

Q: _Jadi ini udahan?_

A: Belom. Masa endingnya ga bermakna kaya gitu? ._.

.

Konklusi yg aku tarik dari review kalian:

-Adegan NC nya hot dan kalian suka.

-Hongbin dan KrisYeol gila.

-Chapter kemaren penuh dengan kejutan mulai dari Jessica mergokin KrisYeol ML, Chanyeol yg show off, ampe KrisYeol yg fine fine aja ditonton Hongbin.

-Hongbin polos atau ga polos.

-Kalian ingin ada di posisi Hongbin.

-Ada yg ga suka ama Jessica, ada juga yg kasian ama dia.

.

Aku sebenernya KrisSica shipper. Jadi aku seneng pas bikin mereka pacaran. Meskipun cuma permainan di satu pihak :'] tapi seenggaknya aku pernah membuat mereka bersama :']

.

Biasanya nih ya kalo aku bikin ff tuh suka ditamatin karena aku udah bikin konsep ama kerangkanya ampe tamat. Tapi buat ff ini, gatau kenapa aku ga punya kerangka. Jadi ngelanjutinnya ngalir aja gitu tanpa yakin ceritanya mau dibawa ke mana. Ada yg punya saran tentang gimana kisah ini ke depannya? Kalo kalian punya banyak ide, tar aku tampung. Soalnya ga jarang loh aku ngikutin kemauan pembaca :B

Dan buat semua compliment yg isinya nyaris sama, jawaban dari aku cuma satu: MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN SEMUAHH PARA PEMBACA SETIA TERCINTAKUHH :**********

Sekali lagi makasih bgt, maaf nih buat segala kekurangannya.

Semoga chap ini memuaskan meskipun sangat sedikit. Ga mesti memuaskan juga sih, ya… minimal ga bikin kecewa lah.

Apa yg kalian harapkan di chap depan?

Yaps, kita tunggu aja.

Jangan lupa review-nya ya.

Jangan lupa juga sarannya buat chapter depan mau kaya gimana.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya… [doain aja mudah-mudahan aku ga susah dapet wifi yg ga ngeblokir FFN] :*


End file.
